Girl With a Lock, Detective with a Key
by Skai07
Summary: She has the Lock. He has the Key. But can the key unlock a lock that has been rusted from waiting so long to be unlocked? LxOC, my first Death Note fic please read and review!COMPLETE woot!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girl with a Lock, Detective with a Key.

Disclaimer: Saika is my character, anything else to do with Death Note is not mine.

A/N: This is my first Death Note fic, I'm totally in love with L as you can see, so I put him with an OC, I don't mind L and Raito together... but I'm not up for writing yaoi..yet. Heheh, please review!

xXx

Sin wasn't a jolly Shinigami when it comes to staring at completely nothing in the Realm of the Shinigami. He hated apples too. He remembered when Ryuk the annoying God kept waving rotten looking apples in his face.

Sin was a rookie shinigami... and he still had some of his organs. He had a heart of rotten flesh that was still pumping in a very disturbing (well to a human it would be) way... he still had muscles that looked as if they had melted around his skeleton like form. His face was slowly forming as a cracked mask of white with black slits for his eyes.

He had large bat like wings; one however was ripped of its skin, so it looked as if he had one black healthy (if one could call anything of a shinigami healthy) large wing while the other was just a skeleton.

Not many shinigami had something to do. Many just slumber, and Sin would just watch them every few minutes. But it wasn't until he decided to peek into the Human World, where almost everything changed for him. What could a shinigami possibly see in an eighteen year old student with long warm chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes?

He certainly was no pervert... yet in a way he was just interested in watching her doing her daily routine of sleeping, waking up, eating breakfast, go to Uni, return home, shower, study, eat dinner, study and then sleep. Veeery interesting...

Perhaps it was her smile that got him interested? Sin knew his limits of interest however. He had no limit to hating something, but to being interested in something or even someone, he knew his barrier well. She was human. He was a death god.

An unlikely combination.

He wouldn't have minded just sitting on his rock, watching the girl in the human world for the rest of his long life... however she will die of old age if not any freak accident installed for her. Sometimes he'd wonder what she'd do if she saw him? Probably die of a heart attack. She was way too innocent to be dealing with deathly creatures. But he didn't really have time to make any proper choice, when she was being chased by some drunk bastard.

So what did he do? He dropped it; his Death Note. He spread his wings (the crap wing and the good wing; it's a wonder how he can fly without losing balance) and swooped down, as if racing the black book itself.

As he hoped and planned; it fell right before the drunk's step.

"Eh, whazzis?" he said in a slur. "Jus' dropped like lat!" he made a grin and picked it up, as the girl backed to the edge of the pier. "MONSTEEEER! AAAAARGH!"

Sin growled and swooped down to his level. He flew straight through him, scaring the drunk out of his pants. The drunk stumbled back and fell right off the edge of the pier and into the dark water (it's night by the way). "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" he gurgled and sank after a minute of struggling. Bubbles emerged from the depths of the water and then nothing.

The chestnut haired girl breathed shakily as she edged to the water. Nothing but the black abyss of the liquid. She swallowed and glanced at the 'innocent' black book lying at the edge, almost tipping to the surface of the water. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. Nothing but lined pages. She frowned and looked at the cover. There was a silver 'S' (in the same font as the font used for 'L'),

"**That is there to make it clear to the others that this book is mine...was mine."**

"Others...?" echoed the girl, not looking where the voice came from.

"**Other shinigami." **

"Shini—what?" the girl whirled around and gasped, dropping the book.

"**My name is Sin. And yours... is Manami Saika, isn't it?"**

That was their first meeting. Sin would never forget her horrified look of seeing a 'monster' floating before her and well... who would blame her?

It wasn't so bad to communicate with Saika as Sin thought. He knew her as 'Sai' and she'd occasionally point out that their names both start with 'S' and it was coincidental about the letter 'S' on the cover of the Death Note. She was still in shock but it wasn't long til she had conversations with him as if he too were human. Slightly, Sin would find that insulting. But with Sai, he was all too happy talking with her, having her seeing him instead of him seeing her secretly from the other Realm.

She took in the rules of the Death Note into depth and because of this, she figured how this rumoured 'Kira' was killing criminals around the world and mainly in Japan. 'It looks likes I'll be seeing Ryuk sooner than I thought', Sin thought.

There were many coincidences with Sai that it looked too suspicious for them to be coincidences. For instance, Manami Saika was the world's famous detective's girlfriend.

TBC

A/N: Well this is it for now, I hope you liked it so far! Please Please review. I found out shocking news about L's details; age, weight, name and all. I won't tell them here if you don't want to but just saying it was a great shock it almost put me off my story here v.v"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Anything to do with Death Note is not mine... damn it all.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming please XP

x

_There were many coincidences with Sai that it looked too suspicious for them to be coincidences. For instance, Manami Saika was the world's famous detective's girlfriend._

Secret girlfriend to be exact. Or was she? Sin had spent a lot of time thinking if they had feelings still, for this 'L' had sent her back to Britain in shattered tears when he told her he was going after Kira and that it'd be too dangerous for her to be around him.

Sin found it amusing with Sai's fight with L when he told her to leave Japan. And he didn't know why she refused so badly with L's suggestion to live at his mansion or whatever the humans called it, in Britain. He had seen the mansion; it was quite big and well...rich. But Sai's response?

Priceless; cake thrown at his face along with some lines that went along with: "I don't need your pity," of some sort. It's quite an offer to turn down, Sin mused, if she went to his mansion the maids would look after Sai's grandmother, giving her some time to herself.

"This will help L." said Sai quietly, staring at the book.

"**Are you going to Japan?"** Sin asked, crouched on the side wall.

"Depends. I don't even want to see him again!" she spat and folded her arms. If Sin had any eyebrows, he would have raised them. "I might just send it by mail."

"**But then I'll have to go to him..."** said Sin, lazily. **"You would be doing a great favour to him if you show him yourself."**

"Why? He's not going to see me again, not when I threw his favourite cake at him." she snorted and put the Note in her drawer, walking out.

"**L is in danger. But you're so worried about his feelings... what's more important to humans I wonder; feelings or lives?"** Sin asked, mostly to himself as he floated after Sai. She ignored him.

It was true though, Sin thought silently, what would a human do if his loved one was in danger? Save them perhaps...** I wonder if I'd do that for Saika? No, I don't love her, **Sin corrected himself,** foolish idiot, I'm a shinigami. **

"Grandma?" she peeked into the other room.

"Sai?" the elderly looking woman glanced at her granddaughter from the bed. "You're up early..."

"It's night time, grandma." Sai smiled and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Better than ever, if not sleepy."

"I'm sorry grandma. But I have to tell you something." Sin '**hmphed**'. "Do you remember Ryuuzaki?"

"That nice boy with the red hat?"

"No, that's the paper boy, Grandma. I'm talking about the one with the Mansion. Remember the big house with the nice roses?"

"**The Secluded Manor is what I'd call it."** added Sin thoughtfully. Again Sai ignored him.

"Yes... I remember that boy... a lovely boy he was. Always shared sweets with you didn't he? Such a nice boy..." she was beginning to sleep again. Sai sighed and pressed on,

"He forgot to bring something Grandma, I'm going to return it to him, okay?" 'I can't tell her he's in danger; she will stress', she thought.

"Alright dear..."

"I'm going to take you to the 'nice boy's' Seclu—I mean big house with roses, there someone could take care of you while I'm gone, alright?" Sin snorted.

"You will tell them I like two sugars in my coffee, won't you?" her grandma smiled at her,

"One sugar, grandma." corrected Sai, grinning, "Thank you, grandma." she kissed her cheek and fixed the blankets before leaving the room.

"**So you're not going to kill anyone with the death note?"** Sin asked.

"No." she said firmly.

xXx

Sai had gone to her university and told them she was going to defer for a year, shocking them. "I have something important to do." she explained briefly about some family trouble in Japan.

"**So you do care for him." **

"I don't know how he will see me. But at least he will know I'm still there." murmured Sai,

She wished her friends good bye, and Sin watched from a tree top**. 'Human friends must be essential I suppose',** thought Sin bitterly, '**definitely not for me'**. The closest thing Sin considered a 'friend' was a 'brat' named Ryuk, the Apple Muncher. Often as Sin would sit on a rock watching the Human World, the one who would be beside him, talking or poking every now and then would be Ryuk. Once or twice Sin would push Ryuk off the rock and see him mock a fall down to the human world. But he'd be back.

Then there was the day when Ryuk had said for the umpteenth time, **"I'm bored."** Then Sin would reply a **"Then do something."** There would be the usual grunt, however, instead of the expected reaction, Sin watched as a certain Death Note 'dropped' into the human world.

"**Oops. I'll just go get that aheheheh..." **

"**Ryuk, what are you doing?"**

"**You said do something. I'm going down to the human world to hunt for entertainment."**

And at that moment Yagami Light saw a black book fall from next to the school window.

"**Better than watching a girl, you perv, Sin." **

"**The Human world you consider rotten, yet you drop your book. What a coincidence for you."** there was a hint of sarcasm within Sin's voice, as Ryuk cackled and swooped out of view.

That was how it all started. Sin not only had watched Saika's daily routine, but sometimes watched what Ryuk and his Death Note holder were up to. He had seen briefly how this Yagami Light had grown to Kira and Kira to a God who puts to death any who oppose Good.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Sai called. Sin blinked, stirring from his thoughts and memories; he had followed Sai home, but was floating down the road out of distraction. He spread his wings and flew to the house again.

"Welcome home dear." her grandma was baking something.

"Mmm, I smell cake! Chocolate?" asked Sai hopefully. "Aww, thanks grandma."

"Not for you! For the nice boy." Sai pouted, but knew she couldn't take the cake to Japan.

"So mean...I'll go pack your things." she ran up the stairs and packed her grandmother's clothes. Then she grabbed her fairly sizeable pink duffle bag. "I'm only going for a bit..." she mumbled and packed a few clothes and other accessories. "Sin get out I'm getting changed."

"**It's not like I haven't seen you bare skinned before." **said the sly shinigami, however just lying through his mask.

"You pervert!" she yelled as he chuckled, floating out of the room. "Ugh!" she pulled on her casual garments (black cargo pants and a white, black outlined tank top if you're wondering).. She tied the top layer of her hair back in a low pony tail and grabbed a jacket and then her bag.

Later that day Sai had called the 'Secluded Manor' as Sin put it, and a limo turned up. Saika was still surprised to why they still heeded her requests and asked. The driver had answered,

"Watari said Miss Saika's home is Master L's—pardon me--Master Ryuuzaki's home."

"W-What? Since when?" she asked, shocked.

"Since when you first stepped into the Manor, Miss Saika. No one other than Master L has been in the Manor besides the servants and Watari."

TBC

A/N: Okay, that was a little longer than expected... o.0. Nothing much happened in this chapter but I promise in the following chapter that there will be more events. Important ones too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Yet again, v.v" I do not own Death Note, if I did, Hell would have frozen.

A/N: wow thanks guys, for reviewing; Krysta, Demon of Water, EyesRutherfordismyfriend, MiyakoHasegawa, Master T.B. and Haku! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

xSL

"_Since when you first stepped into the Manor, Miss Saika. No one other than Master L has been in the Manor besides the servants and Watari."_

'Not anymore', she thought bitterly. 'Hah, no wonder he told me to go to the Mansion...'

Sin chuckled.

Once her grandmother was resting in the one of the many overlarge beds in the Manor, Sai wandered down the steps.

"Wouldn't you like to rest, Miss?" asked a maid, bowing.

"No thank you, I'm heading to Japan soon. But the flight's later tonight."

"All the better to rest, Miss." the Maid led her to a room familiar to Sai. L's room.

"Is there another room I could--" the Maid opened the doors and Sai stared at the large bed. 'And the desks, the computers... yep... this is definitely L's room', she thought bitterly. The Maid left with a bow and Saika wandered in.

"**He's one rich bastard."** admitted Sin as he floated from the ceiling, **"I got lost; wrong floor." **he added at her raised eyebrows. She paid her attention back to the desk,

"So it's been here all this time." she exclaimed, picking up a necklace with a silver lock on it. "I thought I lost it!" she breathed, "Grandma would be glad I found it." Sin **'hmphed' **again. "Which computer connects with Watari's laptop? I'll contact him."

"**You man the old man with a funny hat?" **

"He reminds me of my late grandfather and it's NOT a funny hat." She answered huffily as she switched on the computer at the end of the long table.

Meanwhile, Watari in his 'secret room' with the many computers, glanced at the usually 'off' computer in the corner switch on. "The mansion's?" he asked surprised, "Something must've happened!" he rolled on his chair to the computer,

"_How do I use this thing again..." _A high pitched voice fuzzed out of the speakers, Watari blinked.

"Miss Saika?"

"_Watari? Is it just me or are the speakers making my voice sound fuzzy and awfully highpitched?"_

"No, Miss Saika, they're there to disguise our voices." Watari smiled, glad to have finally gotten communication from Saika. He wished to see L's surprised expression after a long time.

"_I found something important for Ryuuzaki, and I can't actually send it so I'll have to give it to him by hand. Do you know where I can find you two? If Ryuuzaki doesn't want to see me I might as well just give it to you. It's about the Kira case." _

Watari stared at blank screen in shock. How is Saika involved with this case? Any how, he'll believe in the girl... but just for precaution;

Back to Saika,

"_I'm sorry if you are speaking the truth Miss Saika, but I need proof that you are her."_

"Well... if I wasn't Saika I wouldn't be sitting in this huge Manor using L's computer. Plus I know L loves cake. And I know he's known as Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuuzaki--"

"_I know it's you Miss Saika. I will give you Ryuuzaki's location only once."_

Sai readied her pen and wrote down the address.

"Thank you, Watari! I hope to see you soon and please don't tell Ryuuzaki. Consider it as a surprise for him." she added with a bitter voice.

"_Please be careful." _They disconnected. Saika lowered her eyes and raised her hand that held the chained Lock. She wondered distantly if the story behind the Lock would ever come true.

It wasn't until the Kira case, that Ryuuzaki and Saika were close. They were even closer as time worn by in the University. Teachers and students would look at them strangely (especially Sin, though he was a shinigami) as they'd sit by a tree, sharing confectionary and all sorts of sweet cakes. L obviously wasn't the type to go out in public much, and Saika never pushed him. She was always patient with him as he was with her (unless a lot of his sentences were interrupted). When she and her grandmother stayed in his mansion for a while, they would bake cakes and cookies for L and the servants. Everyone enjoyed Saika's presence; always hearing her laughter.

However, there were negative points every while, mostly over games. Most of them, mind games. There was a time where Watari felt like hiding any mind games, for L would always win and Saika would just sit, seething with impatience of her loss. Then there was the fact that mostly L would spend time with his work more than spending time with Saika. Of course, Saika knew he was a detective—the best detective the police could ever ask for, but sometimes she thought that working a straight twenty four hours without a wink of sleep was utterly ridiculous. She didn't know whether she was jealous or worried. Jealous that his career got more attention from him? Or worried that he wasn't taking care of his health?

Saika loved L. She knew she did. Yet now she wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps she was afraid that if she confessed her love, and he will turn her away again like he did before because of the Kira case? She just had to believe in him. There were times where she felt she was loved by him... for her eighteenth birthday she was given eighteen flowers. One, of which was a rose.

"They're so beautiful..." Saika breathed as she smelled the beautiful scent. L was crouched on an arm chair, eating the chocolate cake her grandmother made for him. He glanced at her and after swallowing,

"I will be with you always until those flowers die." Saika blinked.

"Flowers don't last for long." she whispered, suddenly in fear and soft pain. She then noticed some thing. She pulled out the rose, "This rose is a fake!" she exclaimed and looking at L with confusion.

"Meaning it won't die." he shrugged again and finished his cake. He jumped off and put the plate on the tray. He scratched his nose with a single finger before staring at her with his dark ringed eyes, she was crying?

"L, thank you so much." she murmured before smiling. She ran and hugged him, "Thank you! This was a brilliant idea for a gift...the message is just perfect and everything!" Actually, L had gotten this idea from researching on the net, but he kept that part silent as he awkwardly returned the embrace.

And now L was in danger. And Saika had to help him. Sin's low, dark voice stirred her from her thoughts,

"**What now?"**

"...We go to Japan."

x Twelve Hours and a lot more Later...

"Watari? Watari??" Ryuuzaki stared at the screen, his already wide eyes widening, where the 'W' disappeared,

"_Help...coming...she's...com--" _and the words 'All data deleted' appeared.

"She?" echoed Light and glanced at Ryuuzaki.

"I told Watari to delete all the information he held if something unexpected happens to him." 'She', thought Ryuuzaki. His eyes widened, 'could it be??' He kicked the desk, forcing his wheel chair to roll him back to the screens where the cameras surveyed the hotel lobby. 'Sai!' He stood up and ran towards the door, 'Watari must've told her my location. Why now? Watari is gone...' he ran out ignoring the outbursts from the other investigators, 'If Watari's dead... Misa hasn't seen Watari before... Yagami Light? No... I didn't let anybody know Watari's real name. The reaper... it must've been...'

He skidded from the bottom of the staircase. He did not say her name. Not a whisper. But he could read his name off her lips as she stood before him. To see her again after what seemed forever made L feel just how beautiful she looked...yet, she had bags under her eyes and looked rather tired. "I...I don't know if you want me to be here, nor that you want to see me again," Saika said slowly and nervously, "But I--" She stopped, "Ryuuzaki?!" L fell to his knees, clutching the surface of his heart that suddenly felt like exploding into bits.

**xTBC...**

Oh my... as soon as the two meet... one of them starts dying. How will the other live? You want to know whether L dies or not? Click the button and review! XP.

Ryuuzaki: You can't kill me! I'm a character loved by many fans!

Steph: Who says I can't? I've begun the progress anyway; I hid the confectionary.

Ryuuzaki: What? Why? No! (checks pockets for any stash left) Give me back my sugar! I'll...I'll...

Steph: You'll die.

Light: Bwahahahahaaa!

Ryuuzaki: (glares and points at Light), I knew you were Kira!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Death Note...(mumbles: yet)

A/N: Thanks to Haku, foreverforsaken, Krysta and ryuusei13, chapter four is up! BWAHAHAH I'm just so good with cliff hangers aren't I? (evil grin)...

xSL

"_I...I don't know if you want me to be here, nor that you want to see me again," Saika said slowly and nervously, "But I--" She stopped, "Ryuuzaki?!" L fell to his knees, clutching the surface of his heart that suddenly felt like exploding into bits._

Someone was strangling his heart, trying to rip it out... L writhed on the marble stone floor, he felt warm hands take his cold ones, and he could hear a faint voice crying to him,

"What's the matter with you? Ryuuzaki!" Sai exclaimed with eyes wide and a panicky look,

"Don't...trust anyone..." L gasped, feeling as if his chest had been ripped inside out, his eyes rolled back to see Yagami Light standing by the stairs... that wicked, sadistic smile on his face told L everything. 'So I was right...', his eyes stared back at Saika who placed a hand on his white cheek, tears falling from her eyes,

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

'**Humans have funny emotions. Some make you cry, some make you mad. And some give you that shit feeling they call love.'** Thought Sin with disgust,

"I'm...sorry." he strained the last words, trying to make them as loud as his weak strength could allow him, he forced his hand to his neck shakily and took out a silver key on a chain necklace, "I'm sorry--" to his very last surprise of his life, he felt something sweet and warm against his lips, and his heart beat its last. Sai placed a shaking hand on L's eyes, closing them as she parted from him,

"There's nothing to forgive;" she whispered, tears falling on his face, "I was too late." she burst into more tears, breaking down upon Ryuuzaki's lifeless body.

She pulled him into her arms, sobbing, her shoulders shaking, "W-Why?" she cried, people whom were gathered around watched with quiet sadness. The investigation team watched from the cameras. And Yagami Light...well, he walked through the crowd and kneeled beside Saika and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for his death." he spoke gently. But behind his eyes, he was grinning. Grinning like the Devil himself. "Were you... his girlfriend?"

"I..." she choked, not looking at him, "Y-Yeah..."

"Kira." he murmured darkly, "I know he did this!"

"You..." Saika looked at him, her eyes red, "You were investigating with Ryuu...Ryuuzaki?" He nodded, "You were his friend?" He nodded again.

'**He actually made friends.' **Sin cackled, but only in thought. He really didn't want to upset his Death Note holder any more than she was over a dead body.

Saika slightly smiled in thought; 'he must've been glad then.' she thought sadly,

"**Sai...?" **Sai slightly turned her head, and he knew she was all ears as she wiped her eyes with the other boy's hanky, **"Bring Ryuuzaki back to our hotel and hurry; souls whom left their bodies don't last in the living world." **Sin floated through the ceiling, extending his wings.

"Please... what is your name?" she asked, choking,

"Yagami Light." he answered quietly,

"I... I need Ryuuzaki taken back to my place... I have a few things to say to him... before he... before he.." her voice shook again and tears flooded her sight, "Before he is buried and out of my sight for eternity." 'Very dramatic, this one', Light thought bitterly,

"I understand. Where do you—I mean, I know we just met, but... if you could tell me where you live, I'll... drive you and...Ryuuzaki's body there." he said slightly awkwardly.

"You're really a nice gentlemen..." 'Well, I can't carry Ryuuzaki', she thought sadly, "I'd really appreciate it."

x

"Which hotel?" Light asked, turning a corner,

"I don't remember the name well, but it's right there." Sai pointed at the hotel near a cake store. 'How convenient', thought Light as he stopped the car. Ryuuzaki was wrapped in a blanket, Light pulled him out of the transport and carried him into the lobby, the manager stared with his eyebrows raised,

"Kind of forgot him at the bar." said Light laughing and looking apologetic. Sai nodded and hurried to the lift. "You live right at the top?" he asked her, and she nodded once again, "I forgot, what's your name?"

"_Don't trust anyone..." _A whisper in a cold breeze blew gently against her neck, almost making her shiver. Just like how she felt when Ryuuzaki first spoke to her in their first meeting...

"My name is Misaki." she murmured, opening the door. 'Looks like she's just arrived... there's a bag full of clothes on the bed... so when she just arrived she dumped her stuff here and ran to see Ryuuzaki. Without rest, so that will explain the bags under her eyes and tiresome looks.' Light thought before placing Ryuuzaki on the bed as 'Misaki' removed the beg and other clothes lying around. "Sorry about the mess." she sniffed.

Light watched as 'Misaki' pulled the blanket wrapped around Ryuuzaki and placed it neatly on him again, making it look as if he were sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you very much...Light-kun."

"I'll avenge him." Light said quietly, "I will kill Kira..." he clenched his fists,

"Finish Ryuuzaki's job." 'Misaki' swallowed, and her shoulders began to tremble. She was too grieved to even stiffen as Light had pulled her into an embrace.

"I will." he said, in a determined voice... he smirked at the door.

'**He's staring at me. No wait, he's staring at the door.'** Sin thought as he flew away from the door. **'...Just one security camera.' **Sin floated eye to eye level with the camera lens and stared right into it. **'Hn..' **

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room, one of the screens showing where Saika's room was smashed.

"Shit!" the security guard yelped and fell over the side, off his chair he was dozing in at the same time his hand hit the rickety desk, causing his steaming hot coffee to tip and spill over his eyes. "AAARGH!! SHIIIT!"

Back to Saika...

"Thank you." she whispered as they pulled away from each other.

"This is my number. You can call me if you need anything." Light scribbled down something on paper and placed it on the table. He waved goodbye and left, after glancing at Ryuuzaki's 'empty shell' before disappearing out of the doorway. Saika breathed and closed the door. She placed her hands over her face and sank to the floor,

"I was too late Sin." she sighed sadly,

"**Yeah."**

"... why did you tell me to bring Ryuuzaki's body back here?" she asked, quietly.

"**We can bring him back."**

"From the dead?" she whispered, horrified. Sin pointed lazily to Ryuuzaki's body,

"**That body needs a soul. When Ryuuzaki was killed, his spirit or whatever you humans call it leaves its shell and wanders around for a while. Then it disappears forever."**

"I can't mess around with the dead." she stated firmly.

"**You have a shinigami—a God of DEATH following you. You're holding onto a book of DEATH. You're standing next to the dead, I see, so you can't possibly be doing anything with the dead." **Sin stated flatly, in a way giving a hint that being around with the dead is an 'insult' to him (gee I wonder why).

"I'm not using the Death Note and you're the one--"

"**You only have about ten minutes to argue with me, and after those ten minutes Ryuuzaki will spiritually have left this world." **

Those words stuck to Saika like glue.

"I..." Saika glanced at Ryuuzaki's empty shell. "How?" she asked.

"**Play a simple game."**

"A simple...what?"

"**You have to come with me to the shinigami realm and play a game. If you win, you win a life which means L will live again. If you lose..." **Sin made a shrug, **"I don't know what the loser stakes are. You see, you have to play against the King of the Death Gods." **

"I have to WHAT?" she exclaimed, stumbling over a rug. "Shinigami King?"

"**If you want to save him. You have to challenge the old fart—I mean King." 'Been spending too much time with that Ryuk' **thought Sin, darkly.

"The only way to save him is to challenge a game..." Saika clenched her fists. "And there's a possibility that I won't be returning alive." she murmured to herself. "No," she shook her head, "I won't let that get in my way!" she growled,

"**You're talking to yourself."** Sin pointed,

"I challenge your King to whatever game it is I have to win." she said firmly, "To save L." Saika noticed a snickering smile form on the white mask on Sin's face.

"**You humans do anything for the sake of love."**

"I didn't say I loved him." grumbled Saika, before gasping; Sin picked her up by the shoulders and swooped out—Sai screamed as they went through the ceiling. She didn't feel any hit with solid roof though. She breathed as Sin carried her higher and higher. Her eyes widened with fear as grey, black swirling clouds circled around them as they reached the Shinigami Realm.

"**Looks like the King accepted your challenge; otherwise you wouldn't have been able to enter." **

"THIS is where you came from? There's...barely anything!" Sai exclaimed with mixed fear and anxiety. "A dead wasteland..."

"**Very boring. Now you understand why some of us come to your world."**

"Why are we humans so interesting to you shinigami?" asked Sai, suspiciously,

"**Well for one thing... you're all fun to play with."**

"**_Hey, Sin brought a human!" _**Saika gasped as a bone faced shinigami pointed from below (Sin was still flying with Sai). Soon, every death god was watching them. Some decided to follow.

"Um... Sin?" whispered Sai,

"**They don't hurt you. Not with me anyway."**

"**_Sin, you forgot the rules, you idiot rookie. No humans allowed; do you know what happens to them? Hyahahaha!" _**Sai covered her face in fear as a demon faced looking death god shot towards them, mocking a crash; he flew right at them but disappeared out of the way in an instant. Sin ignored him. Saika cleared her vision and the largest shinigami was sitting on a bone made of bones as big as the biggest dinosaurs.

"Oh..my..." Sai swallowed, "...God." Sin dropped her on a rock before the King and landed beside her. The King was masked with a large bone mask, he had a large staff made of skulls and grey, hardened, rotted yet dried flesh making out his limbs (I have no idea what the actual King Shinigami looks like in the actual anime/manga so I'm making the description up, sorry). "I-I..."

"**I am the Shinigami King. So...you're the human who challenged me? You're a fool to believe Sin's words."** Sin twitched a wing. **"You want to save another human, girl?"**

"I-I..." Shinigami around them cackled;

"_**She can't even speak!"**_

"_**Hahaha, this is interesting..." **_

"_**Ryuk's missing out!"**_

"_**Bitch, speak!"**_

"I want to save someone!" Saika shouted over the voices. They made her mad. Fear mixed with anger... created encouragement.

"**Who?"** growled the King lazily clicking a bony finger, **"This 'someone'?" **A puff of grey smoke and—

"_Saika?" _

"ARGH!"

More shinigami's laughed, clutching their ribs (literally); Sai had jumped away from the ghost of the one she was supposed to save. L stared unblinkingly at Sai who had fallen off the rock and climbed back on. There were reasons to why she was shocked and frightened; L had no pupils. L was floating like a hanged man so his head was tilted to the side. And L was grey/blue transparent.

"L?" she asked, her voice trembling, "What on earth...?"

"_What's going on... Sai?"_ his voice sounded distant.

"**This girl is going to gamble for your life's return."**

"Gamble?" repeated Sai and glanced at Sin who half shrugged.

"_Sai what are you doing?" _

"**You don't even know his real name."**

"I don't know his name but..." Saika stared at the now transparent key on a chained necklace, clutched in L's fist, "it doesn't mean I don't know him at all!" shouted Saika, turning from the disturbed-looking L to the King. "I'll do what it takes to bring him back! Tell me what the hell the game is so I can get this over and done with!" Saika jumped when two large skulls were dropped before her feet. They landed on their sides.

"**Make your call. If they call on their sides, or if they land upright, or upside down. **(I'm just making up the game as I go along here so please bear with me and don't get confused on the way!)**"**

"Like heads or tails but with more choices...and with bones." muttered Sai with disgust.

"_Don't do this Sai... get out of here while you can."_ murmured L, his voice fainter.

"**Better hurry, he's going to disappear veeeery soon..." **the other shinigami sniggered. **"But you can back out now. Now or never."**

"I started something, I'm going to finish it." Saika spat fiercely, "What are the stakes? If I win, I get out of here free with Ryuuzaki alive and well in the human world. If I lose?"

"**You will become one of us."**

"_Don't."_

"Alright. I call heads—I-I mean, I call both heads up." the shinigami cackled. Saika remained firm.

"**I call sides."**

Seeing as the skulls were too big for her to carry, the King did the honour and dropped them again. They landed on their sides. Sai's heart twisted with fear as everyone laughed louder, "BEST TWO OUT OF THREE." she shouted, angrily.

"_Saika..."_ Saika turned to see L's body half gone. She began to panic,

"Hang on L, hang on." she whispered turning back, 'heads are always lucky with me in heads or tails.' she thought determinedly. "I CALL HEADS UP." she shouted over the laughter. Everyone quietened,

"**Heh, I call sides."**

THUD. They landed... upside down.

"**Draw."** said Sin darkly. Saika breathed heavily and clenched her fists,

"Heads up." she said, her eyes fixed on the skulls.

"**You're making the same mistakes... I call sides."**

THUD. They landed heads up. Saika smirked,

"Really?" she asked, politely. "Next go, you can call. Your highness."

"**Don't get too cocky, human." **the King chuckled sinisterly.

"It's the only thing I can do in the face of fear." she muttered under her breath,

"_Saika."_ her heart twisted when she saw L's body gone, except for his head.

"**I call heads upside down."**

"I call...sides."

THUD.

"_**They landed on sides..."**_

"**Next one decides everything." **Said Sin glancing at L's floating head.

"**Sides."** 'My gut is telling me to do it random. Maybe I should listen to it? Listening to it got me here! Damn it!'

"**Hurry up Sai, he's almost gone."** said Sin darkly.

"One upside down...one upright." Everyone stared.

"**That's impossible."**

"It's impossible to believe Death Gods exist." pointed Saika.

THUD.

"...No way." Saika's eyes widened, her heart beating fast, she fell to her knees. "N-No way..."

Sin crouched down...

x

Oh man... did she win? Did the Old Fart win? Does Sai have to become one of them and stick to the dead wastelands and accompany Sin? Is L lost forever? I hope the gambling against the king wasn't a bad idea, please review and tell me what you think! P.S sorry if the chapter was a little long!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Death Note... in my head. XP.

A/N: Thank you Devil-Angel, ryuusei13, Haku, White Alchemist Taya, adik4anime and Dorchica; your support got chapter five out XD...it's kind of longer than I expected though.

This is a reply to the commenter that seems to dislike OC's paired with characters in a fiction so unless you're interested just scroll down and miss this paragraph to read on with the story XP.

...tookie; didn't this website have some motto (it's not showing anymore, dunno where it went): "Unleash your imagination and free your soul" or something? I'm pretty sure I have on the summary: LxOC, so... if you don't like OC's and character pairings so much, why bother to click on the link and even put a comment about your dislikes to these pairings?

"_The only reason people read/write OC pairings with characters is that they want to pretend it's actually -them- themselves dating the character"_ Yeah…umm…this isn't the reason why I'm writing an OC fic with L in it so don't say this shit as if you know every single author.

"_No one wants to read about your fantasy adventures with you(OC) and your favorite character."_ Oh yeah I'm having a lot of fantasies with an animated character that lives behind a TV/Computer screen and I want to show everybody…right…please note the sarcasm. And who says the OC is me? Manami Saika doesn't represent any body unless you want her to; she's not me, she's not anyone I know, she's just a random character I wanted to try and put with L just to see the result of it. I write what I feel like writing, you can't stop me from doing that. 

Just trying to get a point across.

**ON WITH THE STORY! WHO WON? **

_Sin crouched down..._

Sin crouched down and spread his wings. He lifted himself from the ground.

"**Get out of my sight."** grumbled the shinigami King,** "Beaten by a human...hardly believable."**

"But what about L?" asked Sai as Sin took hold of her shoulders,

"**Worry about him later; the King is pissed right now."** muttered Sin and they swooped out of view.

Sai was dropped onto the floor in her room back at the hotel, and Sin landed on a chair, crouched in confusion as Sai was laughing her tears out,

"**Have you gone mad... der?"** he asked frankly,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, IT WAS LUCK... LUCK WAS WITH ME I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA I BEAT THE SHINIGAMI KING! AHAHAHA! UNBELIEVEABLE! IMPOSSIBLE! AHAHAHAHAHAH SIN I DID IT! AHAHAHAHA I DID IT!"

"**You've lost your sanity in that Realm didn't you? I'll go look for it right now."** He spread his wings,

"Alright I'm sorry, I'm just..." she stopped and breathed, "Just...so glad.. I survived that crazy gamble..." she took another breath and dragged herself to the bed, and looked. She stood up, her heart still pounding from 'the trip', and pulled the blanket gently away from L. "He's curled. That's how he sleeps. He's sleeping." tears escaped her eyes, "Meaning he's alive. Sin he's alive." she turned to the shinigami who stared out the window, bored.

He almost jumped out of his ribcage when Sai had thrown herself on him. "Thank you so much!"

"**W-What?" **he grunted in shock as they fell off the chair, SNAP. **"Ouch!"**

"AH! Your wing!"

"**Yes my wing. Now please get off me so I may fix it."** Saika did so unblushingly and watched with revulsion as Sin snapped back his broken wing. Once back in place, it twitched. **"I'm going to excuse myself." **he jumped out the window. Saika stood up and turned to the bed. She climbed on it and slightly moved the blanket lower to reveal... a sleeping Ryuuzaki sucking lightly, the tip of his thumb.

She frowned. Ryuuzaki was sucking his thumb...almost. 'Is that a habit of his?' she thought, blinking. 'I've never seen him sleep like this before.' She took his hand and moved it away from his mouth. She removed her hand and watched with an amused face as Ryuuzaki slept on and turned over so he had his back to her... and brought his thumb to his lips again. Saika stifled down a giggle as she moved closer to see over his shoulder. She reached to take it out again but suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist.

She froze as Ryuuzaki opened his eyes slowly and stare at her.

x

"L..." she murmured, touching his hand that was clutching her wrist.

"I had a dream." he said softly, slowly sitting up, releasing her and staring at his pale, thin fingers. "You were in it."

"I-I was?" she swallowed, not knowing whether he was happy, angry or sad. His expressionless eyes and face continued to stare at his fingers. He wriggled them slightly as if trying to get the feeling back into them.

"There were Death Gods. Do you know shinigami?"

"I... I've heard about them." she replied nervously.

"Well, my dream was with you and the shinigami King." he closed his hand tightly. "I was dead." he suddenly rounded on her, his eyes widely staring into hers. She gasped and moved back. "I was dead. How am I alive again? Was that dream too?"

"I-It wasn't a dream Ryuuzaki, please, I'm losing my blood circulation in my arm." L released her, "I challenged the shinigami King in a game. If I win I get your life back. If I lose... I lose my everything and they...I...will become one of them. I didn't want you gone."

"And what if you lost? You would have done it for nothing." he stated. His drawling voice was cool, collected and calm. But was that a little quivering in each hanging word? Sai had the guess it was quivering of anger. "You shouldn't have done it."

"Well I brought you back didn't I? I won!"

"Out of luck." he shot.

"Oh gee, you're welcome. You know, I could have been just glad of a simple thank you, but no!" she said suddenly angry and pushed herself off the bed. She stormed to the kitchen side of the hotel room. Sin was watching from the corner of the window. **'This time she doesn't have cake to throw'**, he thought amused. There was awkward silence until,

"I'm sorry." The watching shinigami would have laughed out his rotten organs, as the two humans apologized in unison. Sai stared at him unblinkingly as he shuffled out of the blankets and out of the bed. He slouched as he stood, hands in his pockets and one barefoot rubbing against the other. "I'm sorry for everything." L muttered, gazing out of the lower corner of his eyes, as if afraid to look at Sai once more. "I...from the time I sent you back to Britain til now. I'm sorry--"

"You know, most of the words you've spoken to me have been apologies." she cut, patiently. L's eyes narrowed, as if holding something back; he hated being interrupted. But he looked up when he heard a sniff, "Oh don't think I'm crying." she added, wiping her nose with a tissue. "It was so cold in that shinigami realm I could barely stand it." But a small tear couldn't avoid being seen with L's sharp, dark eyes.

"Why did you come back?" he asked lowly, turning his head and moving his eyes slowly around the area. 'He knows of shinigami too. Does he expect to see one? He hasn't even touched the Note book. Yet.' she thought, "Watari... before he died--"

"He what?" Saika gasped, covering her mouth. "Watari? W-When? How?"

"Before I...died. The same way." he said in that calm, yet quivering voice. He was getting irritated with her interruptions. But he had to let her go with this exception, as Watari's death was...sadly shocking. "Before he died... he told me...'help was coming'."

"He tried to tell you, huh?" she smiled sadly and walked to her bag. She zipped it open and brought out the Death Note. L stared at it, then at her. Immediately, many thoughts began to run through his head, regrettably connecting Sai with Kira, but no results came up. "I got this after I arrived back in Britain. It saved me. No," she shook her head, "Sin saved me."

"**Leave me out of it."** grumbled Sin, crouched on his chair.

"Sin. I take it he's the shinigami?" L asked, lazily. He moved to where Sin was sitting. Sin swooped to the other side of the room and they watched as L sat on it, crouched on his feet. He brought his thumb to his lips in deep thought. Sai watched with unease, as his fingers on the other hand tapped softly against his knee.

"Yes. So... you know about the death note already?" she asked, swallowing.

"Yes."

"So you know how Kira kills then." she sighed darkly, "Then I would have been no help."

"No. You would." he held out his hand. She gave it to him. L looked around, "Where's the shini--"

"**Looking for me?"** Saika swore she heard L mutter a curse as he fell from his chair out of pure shock as he saw Sin up close next to his chair. He stood up and rubbed his arm, staring at the 'Reaper'.

"What's going to happen now?" Saika asked, quietly as Sin chuckled sinisterly.

"At the moment everyone thinks I'm dead." said L, slowly. "I need to think." he plopped himself on the couch.

"You know what? I'll..." Sai glanced around. "I'll... just go out for fresh air."

"You've met Yagami Light?" asked L, suddenly. Sin twitched a wing.

"Yes, he's the one who... helped me carry your body here."

"So he knows where you are currently." he murmured almost to himself. Sai heard.

"You're not sending me away again." she stated firmly. L looked ready to argue back when—

"**Yagami Light is Kira."** Sai stared at Sin,

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I was even...I was hugging a dangerous killer!" she said, with a shudder. L moved his thumb slightly dragging down his lower lip as he stared at her.

"**He can't have harmed you."** Sin half shrugged.** "I'm not always on your side."**

"We should move hotels then." said L suddenly.

"W-What now?" hesitated Saika,

"Yes." L looked at her plainly, slouched and hands in pockets.

"Okay." she sighed inwardly and began to repack a few things. In thought she touched her necklace that had the silver lock. She shrugged lightly and grabbed her bag. "I'm done."

"**That was quick."** Sin said before floating out.

"I didn't have any time to unpack, Sin." Sai muttered before leaving the room. L glanced at her back, before looking down and taking out a clenched fist form his pocket. He unclenched it, unfolding his fingers, revealing a silver key on a chain, wrapped around his wrist, as he wore it as a bracelet.

L remembered when Sai had given him this necklace. He didn't remember it as if it were yesterday, but he recalled it as he stared at it, unfurling his memories, as he walked out of the hotel room closing the door behind him.

It didn't feel so long ago, he thought, when he received such jewellery. It was actually a gift from Saika's grandmother, "Something the both of you should treasure," she said, "Is each other's hearts."

"Mine is very safely locked away." Saika had said to L, as he stood behind her and she sat, leaning on his legs. "Only a special key can open it." she continued, after Watari had come and walked her grandmother back to the Manor. Sai's smile was always intriguing to L, always drawing him closer until he'd find himself too close. "I wonder who has it?" she looked up at him and smiled. He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and the silver lock dangling on a chain, around her neck.

"Yes," he agreed calmly, yet with even the tiniest bit of sarcasm in it, "I wonder who it is." she laughed, and he gave a faint smile.

"Make sure you keep it safe, L." she said, sighing and leaning on his legs again.

"What, this?" L blinked as he took out the key, dangling it from his fingers. His sleeve looked a little long, so it covered all but his finger tips.

"Yes," she laughed and he crouched beside her. They sat in silence for a little while until Saika had said softly in the wind, "I'm giving you the key to my heart, making only you able to open it. Make sure you keep it safe. My grandmother told me a story about this key and lock. The key holder is the heart keeper." L had never seen Saika looking so vulnerable before, "So it's like you're the keeper of my heart, L. One day you can finally open it."

"I told you not to use 'L' outside." L said quietly, finally. Sai sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Yes Master Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Master..." L lowered his eyes and smiled silently, "I like the sound of that."

"Don't let it get to your head. Oh yeah! The cake should have been baked by now. Let's go put the icing on it."

"You made cake?" L couldn't hold back the excitement of the sound of cake and icing.

That cake was delicious. The taste of pure, deep chocolate could never leave his lips. That was a special day indeed, the day he received the key. And cake. Especially the cake— darkness covered L's eyes suddenly when someone pulled something over his head, stirring him from his memories.

"What's this?" he asked, alerted when his head popped from the top of the black hooded jumper. An oversized one too.

"A lot of people would recognize you. Lots saw you dead." Saika said as she pulled the hood over.

"I can't see a thing though." L muffled.

"Bear with it!" she snapped quietly. Sin **'hmphed'**.

"The sleeves are so big too." L lifted an arm at and Saika blinked at the loose end that was dangling. Her face split into a laughing smile,

"My, my, Ryuuzaki is whining. Has hell frozen over?" she giggled, "Just stuff your hands in your pockets like you always do."

Sin followed them, floating in disgust. So this is what being infatuated with each other is... he'd rather eat a dozen of Ryuk's apples. **Actually no**, he thought, **I've seen that Yagami Light being smothered with the girl in piggy tails**. He stopped dead in the air and stared at L and Saika. **... nah. These two aren't the type.** He continued to float after them.

Xx Later

Ryuuzaki dropped himself on a couch again, pulling off the black jumper. They were in a hotel furthest away from where the investigation team was and Sin had confirmed that the surveillance camera wasn't working...

"Where did you get this jumper? It's so big." he said, yanking his arm out of the sleeve. He stared at Saika whom was at the bench, "Is it yours?"

"Am I that big to you, Ryuuzaki?" she demanded, looking offended.

"No." he looked back at the jumper then at her again and she scowled, knowing he was checking the sizes.

"I found it on the plane. I thought it'd be a waste to leave it there." Saika shrugged. "Have you thought of anything about the Kira Case? I have a simple idea, compared to all the complicated ones you come up with (_'what makes my ideas complicated?' thought L_). Use the death note to kill Yagami Light. You know what he looks like, his real name, it shouldn't be a trouble."

"It's true." said L softly in thought, "But then only you, Light and I will know that he is Kira. We have to prove he is Kira to everyone."

"You forget," Saika made a smirk, "I can control when people die and how they die."

"You sound so professional about it when you say that." Saika frowned at his comment.

"I'm not Kira."

"I didn't say you were." She shrugged.

"Back to the topic of Light, I can just have him confess before he dies." L remained silent, his thumb brought to his lips, thinking.

"I think--"

THUD.

L turned from the couch, "Sai!"

xXx

L crouched on a chair set next to the bed that Saika laid in.

"**She hasn't slept for a long time."** admitted Sin, sitting on the ceiling (so he was sitting upside down).

"How long is long?" asked L bluntly.

"**Well to travel from Britain to Japan without sleeping properly is more than twelve hours, to arrive at a hotel and then run to another hotel to find you dead is a large dead shocker (at least to Sai it was), to have you carried back to her hotel with her bawling her eyes out was another tiresome thing, to not even sit down and suddenly have to gamble with a shinigami king is very tiresome indeed, and then moving to yet another hotel... did I mention she didn't get any rest between these events?" **L wondered how Sin spoke this in one breath. **"And food?"**

"She worn herself out." he murmured. While gazing at the sleeping Sai, L began to think. If they all thought he was dead... if everyone thought he was dead... obviously the news would have reached through media as well... the name 'L' would be passed over. 'I wasn't actually supposed to pass the title to Yagami Light.' he thought darkly, 'The orphanage... I'd better call Roger.' "If he can recognize me voice." he muttered under his breath and looked in Saika's duffle bag for her phone.

"**Insensitive." **said Sin distastefully.

"Sai trusts me. I wouldn't steal anything."

"**You're still going through her things." **

"I'm just after her phone."

"**She keeps it in her pocket."**

L stared at him with his wide, dark lined eyes. "And you know this how?"

"**That's between Sai and me."** L could feel Sin smirking behind that weird white mask of his. Was it because Sin was thinking L was jealous? How do I know if I'm jealous? L thought curiously as he climbed onto the bed. He had an image of all the times Sin was with Saika. How long was he with Sai? How long had he been following her? Had he been watching Sai when she was changing clothes? L silently crouched before the sleeping Sai, seething with fury. Now he wanted to kick that shinigami's meatless backside.

He shook his head mentally and removed Sai's blanket. "Which pocket? Her pants have a lot of pockets." he scratched the back of his neck. He looked up but the meatless-backsided shinigami was gone. He checked the first pocket, his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, noticing how hot it was...wherever his hand was in the pocket. He had the feeling it was quite close to—Sai was stirring. But she didn't open her eyes,

"Ryuuzaki... what are you doing?" she moaned. 'Not good.' L thought, stiffening.

"Your phone..." he almost grumbled,

"It's in the other pocket." she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Oh." He pulled out his hand, noticing how cold the air suddenly was for his hand. She turned over, and continued to slumber. This made it easier for him to reach the other pocket. Within the next 2.9 seconds L reached down, grabbed the phone and pulled it out. He sighed with some relief and held it with his three fingers. He punched the number in and dangled the phone by his ear.

Meanwhile.

"...I'll live my own way." Mello was about to slam the door when Roger's phone rang. Near picked up his puzzle pieces one by one.

"Hello?"

"_It's L."_

"L?" Roger exclaimed, standing abruptly. Mello froze and Near continued picking up the pieces. "What--"

"_Apparently, I'm not dead. If you're planning on having someone take my title, put a stop to it."_

"How..."

"_I can't explain it here. I'm still on the Kira case." _ Roger blinked as the phone hung up.

"L is still alive?" demanded Mello. "So Kira failed to kill him..."

"Will you still stay here then?"

"No." said Mello, glancing at Near with disgust. "I'm still going to live my own way." he went out, slamming the door. "I'll beat L by getting to Kira first, and then I'll show everyone I'm greater. Greater than Near...greater than L!"

xTBC

Ouch... there goes Mello. What's he going to do? Is he going to be another problem? Was L feeling dirty...? O.O" I think he needs his large bowl of sugar cubes!

Ryuuzaki: I'm not dirty...

Light: No you're not. You're filth.

Ryuuzaki: Shut up Kira.

Light: I'm not Kira!

Ryuuzaki: (points at Light innocently), he called me filth. Review if you don't think I'm filth and while I wait, I'll sit by the computer eating my sugar cubes feeling depressed.

Steph: (Hands an unsuspecting L a bowl of sugar-free cubes) And 'tookie' if you have bothered to click on the link to see if I replied and that you're bothered to even reply back, reply it to my email address NOT IN THE REVIEW SECTION. Thank you.

Light: You're scary sometimes, Steph...

Ryuuzaki: (munch munch) ... O.O... (falls and hits the ground)

Light: What did you give Ryuuzaki?

Steph: salt cubes.

Light: ...very scary.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Umm... no Death Note...

A/N: Yesh, thanks for your reviews guys! XD.

Light: When am I reappearing in the fic? Huh? HUH?

L: Never. They all love me.

Steph: Yeah true that. Light will return in a billion light years XP.

Light: hahaha... I think I forgot how to laugh.

L: I fail to see what is so funny?

Steph: That Light is never reappearing?

L: Oh...AHAHAHAHAAA!

Light: (wanders to a corner to sulk)

x

"_Will you still stay here then?" _

"_No." said Mello, glancing at Near with disgust. "I'm still going to live my own way." he went out, slamming the door. "I'll beat L by getting to Kira first, and then I'll show everyone I'm greater. Greater than Near...greater than L!"_

**xSL**

"**Why do you eat so much?"** Sin grunted the question at L, whom was sitting on the chair next to the bed where Sai lay, eating his fifth cake. **"And I thought apples were disgusting..."**

L half shrugged and popped in a strawberry. He stopped when he noticed Sai move. Saika sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sin?" L continued to chew his strawberry, staring at Sai, expressionless.

"**You passed out." **

"I did? Oh... I suppose it's lack of sleep." Sai yawned and straightened herself and glanced at L with his plate of cake. "Your appetite hasn't changed I see." she smiled lightly as he offered her a slice. She grinned but took the strawberry. "So," she said casually, "Who did you need to call?" He didn't show any particular reaction, yet his insides stiffened.

"I needed to call Wammy's House."

"The orphanage?" Sai asked, tilting a head. She noticed him attempting to clear his throat as quietly as possible, as he swallowed a little too quickly. "You didn't think I'd know you were checking my pockets, you pervert?" To her expectation, he kept his cool. He cleared his throat again and jumped off his seat. He placed his plate on the bench,

"Am I a pervert?" he asked, taking out an ice cream cone.

"Ooh, get me the vanilla flavoured, please!" called Saika before answering, "Yes, you're a pervert." 'Misa called me a pervert', L thought as he took out a vanilla cone for Sai. 'That's two girls claiming I'm a pervert. Not good.' He hopped back on the chair, crouched again. "Thank you." Sai took the cone and pulled the label off. "So what's going to happen?"

"We need lots of equipment."

"You can't do anything without your computers, can you?" Sai sighed and finished her ice cream.

"You're quicker than me." L admitted as Sai licked the crumbs off her fingers. "And yes, I do need computers. It helps me do my work faster."

"Yes... your work." Sai smiled wryly. 'Work. Work and L mixed doesn't make me feel good at all,' she thought bitterly.

As it was mentioned, Saika wasn't particularly fond of L pouring his interests over his work (as well as confectionaries, but we'll get to that later shall we?), and she didn't mean to feel selfish. And often because this, arguments came up and resulted in Saika storming out of L's room with anger written all over her face, or walking quietly out with a miserable atmosphere around her. This was often seen by maids or butlers, sometimes even Watari.

(flashback)

"Miss Saika?" Watari touched Saika's shoulder gently. Saika turned suddenly,

"Oh, Watari." Tears were in her red eyes and she was sniffling. "I'm...I'm sorry you had to see me like this." she dabbed a tissue against her eyes to dry the tears. Watari offered a handkerchief and she accepted it gratefully.

"An argument with L, perhaps?" asked Watari, knowing the answer very well.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" she burst suddenly angry. Then she went upset again and tried to continue without sobbing, however anyone _eavesdropping _(coughwaitressescoughbutlerscough), could even hear the little hiccups between her words, "W-why does he work himself so hard? Why can't he s-sleep for just once! He makes me worry so m-much, of course I can't control my habit of trying to look after his health, if he's stupid enough to not look after it himself! He should at least learn to appreciate to know that someone just CARES FOR HIM!" she shouted the last three words at the large closed doors that separated them from the master of the house.

"Miss Saika," Watari cleared his throat and pulled a chair to sit beside a distressed looking Sai, "I think you need to understand, and I'm sure you will, that Master L has never had anyone besides us whom cares for him." A maid brought in a glass of chocolate milk. Sai loved chocolate milk.

"Thank you." Sai murmured to the maid and looked at Watari again, "So you're saying L doesn't know how to respond or deal with these kind of things?" she swallowed.

"Well," Watari smiled kindly, "L has never had a girlfriend before." Sai tried to laugh but failed. Nevertheless she thanked him. He laughed and said no need, patted her on the shoulder and left the room. The next day Saika was still in bed when a waitress came in the room with a tray that had a neatly decorated cake with the words _'I'm sorry'_ on it.

(end flashback)

"Sai?" Sai stirred and blinked,

"H-Huh?" L was waving a hand around her face. And was a lot closer; he was crouched right in front of her, over her thighs so he was literally face to face ( and up close XP) with her. "L?" she exclaimed automatically moving back but hit the head of the bed. "Ow."

"Hm?" As L was busy with being confused, Sai was busy staring at the bit of ice cream forgotten at the corner of L's mouth.

x

"W-What--" Sai cut L off as she licked the tempting bit of ice cream off the corner of his mouth. 'Being this close to him... I haven't been this close to him for a long time,' Sai thought and pressed her mouth against his.

'I haven't done this with her for a long time. How do I do this again?' L thought rapidly. He hesitatingly sneaked his arms around her waist as she did with his neck. 'I'm 85 sure she'd be more content if I return this kiss...yep, I was right as usual.'

'His taste is so... sweet. Most likely the ice cream and the rest of the countless confections he's consumed for the whole time of his life.' Sai thought absent-mindedly now sneaking her hands under the back of his shirt and running along his slouched back. They parted for a breath, "Do you know how much I've missed you, Ryuuzaki?" she breathed in his sweet scent as he did with hers.

"I thought of you when I was working on the case." 'Does thinking of Sai whenever I waited for loading web pages count?' L thought before pushing the thought away.

"Ha, you thought of me while you were working on a case? Well that's a first." Saika suppressed a snort.

"What does that mean?" L stared at her, and she took note of the rare defensive tone.

"Nothing." 'I need to control my knowledge in the difference between a thought from the head and a thought from the mouth,' Sai thought mentally slapping herself.

"You were being sarcastic." L pointed flatly.

"Yeah well," she said almost impatiently, "It's just hard to know that you've been thinking of me while you're _working _that's all." L was going to reply, but—'It's hard to sit on a bed!' thought L as he lost balance. He tumbled on his side, looking more ruffled than usual. Sai burst into laughter.

L failed to see what was so humouring and Sai saw his look and stopped. "I'm sorry," she shuffled towards him and hugged him around the waist, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I missed these moments the most." she murmured, closing her eyes.

"These moments?" echoed L, placing his arms on hers that were wrapped around him.

"Yes.. whenever you had the time off your work we'd sit on your bed or on the couch... we'd sit like this, my arms around you or your arms around me..."

"Yes, I missed this warmth." L stared at the rippled blankets, "I always felt strangely cold whenever I slept--"

"Which was never." mumbled Sai in his shoulder which stiffened.

"I have slept." said L coolly.

"Okay, okay." Sai grumbled and kissed his neck, "Just relax will you?" she nestled her head in the crook of his slouched shoulder once more. She felt him loosen up in her soft grip and smiled. "Where was our first kiss?" she asked suddenly.

"Isn't remembering the most important parts of a relationship supposed to be the girl's job?" asked L, tapping his forefinger on his lips, thinking.

"I just wanted to see if you remember it." Sai rolled her eyes, "Pretend I never asked."

"If that's what you want." he said bluntly, knowing she was disappointed. He silently smiled. "The death of your grandfather brought us together." perhaps he said it too bluntly, for Sai didn't say anything until a moment later she finally replied,

"Yes... grandpa did bring us together... I suppose you can put it that way."

"It's hard not to remember that day; I had never been so cold and wet in all my life." admitted L inexplicably.

Saika's grandfather had been lost to cancer, during an operation to get rid of it. The surgeon had failed, Sai's grandmother was placed in hospital due to shock and her granddaughter was missing.

In the detective's Manor, L had everyone searching for Sai. Yet there was no success. For a whole of forty eight hours, no one could find Sai. No news, no sign... L was sitting on the floor, in the middle of his room. 'Where...where...where...'

"Where?" he murmured, echoing his thoughts... he had searched the only places he knew where Sai could be, but there was nothing. There was no one. He closed his eyes, his legs against his chest, his thumb on his lips... he reopened his eyes.

There was a sound of trickling water. No... it was a shower? ...his shower? He got up and walked slowly to his bathroom. He opened the door slowly, letting the sound creak in... although he did not show it, L was too shocked to know how to react to such a situation. What would he do if he saw his friend (at least he hoped he could call her friend), sitting fully clothed and soaked, against the bathroom wall, under a shower that was raining cold water on her? She was hugging her knees, her head bowed...and she was shivering.

"Saika?" L walked to her, opening the glass door, stepping in. He felt the cold water splash against his bare feet and baggy pants. She did not respond, and continued to sob to herself. 'I really don't want my backside wet and cold...' thought L, yet he sat down. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. He had no idea how to deal with this situation; her grandfather had died and she was crying in a cold shower. L had never had any family for he was from an orphanage, and he knew he couldn't feel nor know the pain Sai felt.

"Why him?" L blinked at her sudden, yet quiet response. "He fought so hard..."

"It was too much for him?" he tried blankly.

"He was all I had left of father." she cried in her hands.

"I came from an orphanage." said L slowly. Sai went silent and he knew she was listening. She lifted her head and revealed red eyes; the result of crying too much. She sniffed and wiped them, "I had no one." He said this expressionlessly so it surprised her he didn't feel anything as he spoke of this. "Only Watari. I don't know how you feel right now... I don't know what it feels like to miss someone. I don't know my father, or his father nor my mother or her mother..." L was staring at the lower corner of his eyes, to avoid any eye contact. Saika was staring at him, too shocked to realize. "So I don't know how painful you feel now, but I will try my best to share the pain and take the hurt away from you."

"Ryuuzaki?" she whispered, looking at L in deep wonder. He leaned in a little closer and just noticed how close his lips were above hers... was he hesitating? No...was he afraid? Well whatever it was, it was suppressed by Sai's lips against his.

Their first kiss. That very day they were brought together because of a loss of a loved one and the very day a very disgusted Sin vomited out his liver.

x

Light: That... is gross.

L: Can one really puke out his liver?

Light: Let's have a try and see. (puts a hand down L's throat, gagging him)

Steph: LIGHT!

Light: (pulls his hand out and looks innocent) What?

L: (coughs and coughs and coughs etc.) I knew you were Kira! Raising suspicion from 5 to 96!

Steph: What about the other 4?

L: I shove it down Light's throat. (lunges at Light with an outstretched hand)

Light: O.O;; Oh shit.

Steph: BTW, the idea of Saika sitting under the cold shower was inspired from Casino Royale so some credit goes to good ol' James Bond. XP

x

Nothing much happened really in this chapter except that we all find out more of Saika's past with L so... I'll treat you all to a lovely preview of the next chapter!

"_There, choose a drink." _

"_Let's see... what does Light-kun like?"_

"_Nothing in particular." grumbled Light as he still looked around. His eyes fell on a girl with chest nut brown hair and dark eyes... 'it's her!' "Misa!" he hissed and nudged the famous sweetie. "Look at that girl with the chest nut hair, what's her name?"_

"_Light-kun's looking at other women!" whispered Misa, furiously and folded her arms. _

"_I'm not! Just tell me and I'll explain later!" he hissed back, "This is an order, Misa!" _

"_Okay, okay... only because Misa loves Light-kun." Misa glanced at the girl, "Manami Saika."_

"_Manami Saika..." repeated Light under his breath, "Right. Here's some money, go and buy your drink I'll be right back." _

"_Eh? Light-kun!" Light made his way to Saika..._

... tune in for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Never shall I own Death Note...

A/N: This chapter is long. Supposedly.

_Their first kiss. That very day they were brought together because of a loss of a loved one and the very day a very disgusted Sin vomited out his liver._

x

"I'm sorry sir, we can't tell--"

"I'm the Head of an Investigation and I'd like to have an interview with Misaki, are you going to stop me madam?" The manager of a hotel sighed,

"I'm sorry sir, we never had a Misaki come to the hotel."

"I see...do you remember a girl with a chest nut sort of coloured hair and dark brown eyes?"

"No sir, I'm sorry; it's hard to remember every single customer." the manager shifted her feet.

"I see. Thank you."

Yagami Light sighed tiredly and leaned on the counter, massaging his temple. 'She told me a fake name...' He walked out , his hands in his pockets, 'She was cautious with me...why? She must've used a fake name because of the many Kira cases and rumours.' He half shrugged and walked out,

"Light-kun!" 'That voice... shit; just when I'm on my break.'

"Misa?" Light answered and prepared the tight hug and kiss always given from Amane Misa.

"Why didn't Light-kun tell Misa he was on a break? Misa could have spent the whole day with Light-kun!" Misa pouted, her eyes big and innocent.

"I'm sorry, Misa, I needed time alone and to think." said Light in a strained voice.

"Misa's thirsty."

"Well you had the whole day to get something to drink, didn't you?" Light snapped. He bit down a grumble when Misa made a pouting face. "Fine I'll get you a drink."

The two walked down the street and Misa was dragged into a random grocery store. Light released her and looked around,

"There, choose a drink."

"Let's see... what does Light-kun like?"

"Nothing in particular." grumbled Light as he still looked around. His eyes fell on a girl with chest nut brown hair and dark eyes... 'it's her!' "Misa!" he hissed and nudged the famous sweetie. "Look at that girl with the chest nut hair, what's her name?"

"Light-kun's looking at other women!" whispered Misa, furiously and folded her arms.

"I'm not! Just tell me and I'll explain later!" he hissed back, "This is an order, Misa!"

"Okay, okay... only because Misa loves Light-kun." Misa glanced at the girl, "Manami Saika."

"Manami Saika..." repeated Light under his breath, "Right. Here's some money, go and buy your drink I'll be right back."

"Eh? Light-kun!" Light made his way to Saika, whom was holding a large grocery bag.

"Misaki!" the girl didn't pay any attention until he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned,

"Yagami Light!" she exclaimed,

"How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm...a little better. He's... in a funeral house at the moment. I'll be going with him back to Britain." murmured Saika so only he could hear.

"I see. Doing shopping huh?" Light smiled cheerfully,

"Mm, yes." She smiled with a weary look. "Well, I'd better go back."

"Oh, alright. You know, I went to the hotel to drop in and say hello, but the manager said you left?"

"Oh! Oh yes, I'm staying at a friend's place." Saika began to walk away and, with difficulty (as her grocery bag was big and heavy), made a wave. He gave a grin and waved back and watched her disappear out the doors. He then turned to a set of angry eyes that belonged to Misa. He sighed and led her out,

"Don't get the wrong idea Misa... she was Ryuuzaki's girlfriend."

"L had a GIRLFRIEND? (a pair of light footsteps paused)" Misa exclaimed, in disbelief. "HIM and HER?"

"Yes, him and her." Light said through gritted teeth, irritated that she forgot to use the name L, instead of Ryuuzaki. "She was there when Ryuuzaki died and I helped her move him to the hotel she was staying at; she just arrived form Britain. But she had given me a fake name..."

"Maybe Saika-chan was being careful!" 'For once she said something smart', Light thought bitterly, still unconvinced.

"Yes, probably. Let's go back." As they 'happy' couple walked away, a figure moved out from the shadows, a sudden glint on a pair of goggles.

"Manami Saika... L's girlfriend, huh? Mello will be interested to hear about this." Matt smiled and removed the finished cigarette from his lips, dropping the bud and stepping on it, extinguishing the smoke. He walked away, carrying a bag full of chocolate for his 'boss', chuckling silently.

xXx

Steph:... a surprise step in from Matt! Why would Mello be pleased anyway? ... AND WHAT'S WITH LIGHT?!

Light: Nothing's wrong with me!

L: (pokes Light with a pocky stick on the head) Really?

Light: (growls)

L: Where is Mello anyway?

Steph: I dunno. Buying chocolate... for me?

Light: He'll eat it and then give you the wrapper.

L: For once I agree.

Steph: (goes to a corner and sulks)

Light: ...moving on...

xXx

"**I don't see why I had to stick with that guy."** Sin pointed at Ryuuzaki. His masked face looked ever so calm, but Sai could tell he was annoyed.

"You can't stand not following me for a simple two hours, Sin?" she smirked and put the grocery bag on the counter.

"Did you get it?" L asked, hopping onto a tall chair, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Yes, Master." Sai said sarcastically and heaved a shoulder bag onto the solid surface. "A laptop, as you requested, Sir." she swore he had a faint smile.

"I'll keep those names in mind." he said bluntly as he opened the laptop.

"How nice." muttered Sai and emptied the bag.

"Where are the programs I asked for?" L asked, putting a thumb on his lips and staring up at her (he was on a chair and she was standing), unblinkingly.

"...oh no. I must've left them at the grocery store!" L stared at her expressionless.

"...you what?"

"I'm sorry, I was so flustered with Light's appearance I completely forgot. I'll go get them now." she made to run.

"Wait." She felt a cold hand grab her wrist, stopping her. "Light saw you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he knows me as Misaki." she said quickly, "Let me go so I can get those programs. I'll be lucky if they're still there."

"But--"

"Bye!" Sai literally leapt out the door, "Sin stay where you are!" Sin growled and continued to swear on the ceiling (sitting upside down).

'Light saw her at the store... that's twice he's seen her. It's good she used a fake name but...' L blinked and closed the laptop with a snap and peeked at the groceries for any sweets. "Eh... she's making a cake?"

"**Dammit, how dare she order me around."** Sin grumbled, now lying on the ceiling.

"You don't have to listen to her though I advise you should." L said, as he now peeked in the fridge.

"**She just doesn't want any other shinigami to see me and inform their death note holders." **retorted Sin. L took out some ice cream. **"That goes the same to those who made that deal..." **

"Deal?" echoed L as he ate his ice cream.

"**The holder of the death note could make an eye deal with the shinigami. Half of the holder's life span for the shinigami's eyes. The girl with the piggy tails did it twice, that idiot human. But then again, all humans are idiots; they do anything for love." **L's spoon clanged against the now empty bowl. 'How could I have forgotten the second Kira needed only seeing the face?' L thought, livid.

"Amane Misa?"

"**Yeah, the girl who swoons for Kira." **

"If Misa was with Light when he saw Saika, she would have seen Saika's real name." L spoke, suddenly feeling a little off edge.

"**Why not just kill her using the death note**?" suggested Sin,

"No." L answered quickly and hopped off the seat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to pace the room, walking from one end, to the other.

Five minutes later... ten... fifteen...

"**Stop, you're making me dizzy."** growled Sin, impatiently.

"I'm back and I have them!" Saika crashed into the room, looking out of breath, but relieved.

"**Thank Hell for that." **Sin fell off the ceiling, hit the ground snapping both his wings giving him a crumpled look.

"Sai, was there a girl with Light?" asked L bluntly. Saika blinked and thought for a bit before shaking her head.

"Not next to him or anything."

"A girl with piggy tails by any chance?"

"Yes... by a vending machine, why?" she frowned,

"Her name is Amane Misa and she works with Light." L took the bag and slumped on the seat, pulled out the CD's and all sorts and opened his laptop again. "She has shinigami eyes."

"...shit, so she saw my real name!" Saika exclaimed and then sighed impatiently. "I'm a fool."

"**The most honest thing you've said since a long time."** said Sin, slyly.

"But Light can't suspect anything of me anyway. He thinks you're dead still, I told him...I'd be going back to Britain with your body..." she slapped her head, "So that means I have to make sure whenever I go out I can't be seen by him. Dammit!"

"Are you done talking to yourself?" questioned L, turning from the screen that was installing some software. Sai glared at him and he innocently pointed at the ingredients she bought; "Can you make the cake now?"

LATER...

"You eat this, you die." stated Sai as she left the completely finished chocolate mud cake topped with strawberries on the far corner of the counter. She could tell L was staring with a longing look.

"But...Saika..." he moaned, before pouting.

"Eyes on your screen like usual, Ryuuzaki." he felt two hands move his head so he was facing the screen rather than looking at the tempting cake. "I'm having a shower and if I come back and find the cake gone..." she left the threat hanging and left.

"**Looks tempting, doesn't it?"** Sin said, smirking. L continued clicking his mouse, ignoring Sin as hard as he could. The sly shinigami flew next to him and hissed in his ear, **"Enriched chocolate that could melt in your mouth, the softest strawberries—Sai knows the best fruits to pick, heheh... it's all right there in your reach... and Saika's not here..." **

"You're annoying." L said faintly, waiting for the page to load. He then glanced at the shinigami that was edging to the cake, "What are you doing? Stay away from that cake." L said flatly, yet behind his calm, dark eyes... he was blazing with anger as Sin was sniffing 'his' cake. "If you don't, Saika will--"

"**Chain me to a chair, hand cuffed, and in a room with absolutely no sugar filled food?"** Sin cut with the slyest grin he ever made. L's eyebrows creased slightly.

"How do you know about that?"

"**Heheh,"** Sin chuckled sinisterly as he floated back to L's side, **"Do you have any idea how interesting it is to watch her life? I've seen lots of things between you and Sai or just Saika and her life. And I've seen things about her you'll never know about--"** WHAM. Sin flew back, rubbing his cracked mask. L went back to clicking his mouse, with a slight cut on his hand. **"You punch like one of those fluffy tailed things with big ears." **Sin taunted, deeply angered.

It took L exactly five seconds to figure what Sin was referring to. "...a rabbit?"

"Easter bunny?" said a hopeful voice behind the bathroom door. "I love them; they're so sweet. Ryuuzaki could you get a towel and leave it in front of the door please?"

"**Just come out naked."** suggested Sin.

"I'll shove an apple down your throat just for that, Sin!" scowled Sai's muffled voice. L grabbed the towel and dragged his feet to the door. He knocked, she opened slightly and peeked her head out. She took it with a grin, "Thanks." and shut the door gently.

"**Bet you're disappointed."** teased Sin, flapping a wing.

"Why would you say that?" L asked, inserting a CD into the drive.

"**Let's just say you haven't seen the candy without it's wrapper on and I have." **

"At least I can eat it." pointed L with a bored tone as he loaded a window.

"**...huh?"** Sin twitched a wing. **"Stupid human, you got it wr--"**

"I'm hungry." Saika announced as she burst through the door in a large t-shirt so she wore it as if it were a dress.

"There's a cake right there." L pointed at the tempting chocolate cake.

Meanwhile..

"Matt, why didn't you follow her?" demanded Mello, angrily.

"Well you were so impatient for me to get your chocolate, you kicked me out of the building demanding me to come straight back as soon as I get it." Matt said automatically as he leaned on the window sill, staring at the city. He exhaled with a breeze of smoke gently flowing from his mouth, as Mello growled.

"If I knew you were all this smart assed talk, I wouldn't have let you come with me at all!"

"...sorry." Matt flicked the bud out the window and walked to the door, "Apparently this girl arrived from Britain not long ago, I'll start at the airports, shall I?"

"No." Matt turned at Mello who pointed at the computer. "Quicker if you just hack." he added with his mouth full of chocolate. Matt said nothing and grabbed the computer chair and slumped on it.

"It's not like I like going out anyway." he mumbled,

"When you get the hotel she's staying at with her lover boy," Mello threw the wrapper on the floor and glowered at it, "Bring her here. And make sure lover boy doesn't know." Matt continued typing. "Just wait til I get my own mafia, and you won't have to do everything.." he scoffed, "Meaning I won't have any problems."

Matt said nothing but sighed in boredom. "By the way you got a couple of followers answering your call."

"Good. They'll be the ones to help you get Saika."

"Why do you want her?" Matt asked lighting another cigarette, as he tried to crack a code.

"Idiot." Mello grabbed another chocolate bar and tore off the wrapper, "What do you think I was doing while you were gone?" 'Throwing a hissy fit for your chocolate,' thought Matt. "This Yagami Light; he's in charge of the investigation of Kira." Mello swallowed, "Unfortunately for him and L, some backdoors in their computer system were not as guarded as I thought."

Matt eyed the list on the screen. M...Manami...M...

"Death Note." Mello snorted, "Who knew such a book existed?"

Matt continued to scroll down the list. S...S for Saika...

"Just write a name and that person dies. So this is how Kira kills. L was reported dead because of Kira and now he's back alive? And something about shinigami... Gods of Death huh? How did L survive death? Maybe a shinigami helped him. And his girlfriend is suddenly here too?" Mello finished the last of the bar. "Something's up and she's involved with it too."

"Manami Saika..." murmured Matt, blowing out a breeze of smoke. "Full age eighteen, Uni student... blah blah..."

"Find the hotel!" snapped Mello.

"Yes sir." Matt resisted rolling her eyes. "So what's going to happen when you get her?" SLAM. Matt didn't react to the hand slammed onto the desk, but he stared at it in the corner of his eyes,

"We break her." Mello muttered with an evil grin, "And we get what we want."

x

Steph: Waah, Mello sounds so mean...

L: Your fault.

Light: ...how come I'm not appearing anymore?

Steph: Because I forgot about you.

Light: What?!

L: (chokes on a sugar cube)

Light: L appears in your fic in every chapter!

Steph: So did you, in the Death Note anime and Manga!

Light:...that's different.

L: (smiles innocently)

Steph: Aww... just look at that smile... (cuddles L)

Light: (scowls) You...

L: (points at Light) Kira!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nope...never...no Death Note for me.

A/N: ...you know what? I HATE IT WHEN YOU CRITICS TALK SMART ASSED! I KNOW VERY WELL WTF A MARY SUE IS SO NO NEED TO GIVE A WHOLE FUCKING LESSON ABOUT IT IN SMART TALK.

Steph: WAAAAH! (throws everything in sight)

L and Light: (peeks from the couch, wide eyed)

Steph: Phew... okay I'm good XP. This chapter is short-ish because I'm busy trying to finish off my Holiday Homework... well, not really finish, but actually START it. v.v"

Light: (whispers: Is it safe to come out now?)

L: (Whispers: I'm 2 percent sure it is...)

Light: (Whispers: good enough for me!)(jumps out) HELLO!

Steph: HYAAAARGH! (Hits Light with a fry pan)

x

"_We break her." Mello muttered with an evil grin, "And we get what we want." _

**xSL**

Saika was laying on the couch, playing chess with Sin. **"So... the horse makes an 'L' shaped move, right?"** he asked,

"Yes, Sin." sighed Sai, for the umpteenth time.

"**Then does this make a check mate?"** He hid a smirk as Sai's jaw dropped and stood up, pointing at the board.

"No way!" she yelled. "Beaten by a shinigami!" she groaned dramatically and mocked a faint on the couch. "Hardly believable!"

"**You sound like the old fart."**

"The king shinigami?" Saika huffed.

"You always lose, Sai." said L, typing so fast it rivalled lightning (...well not _that_ fast). "You attack without thinking."

"I do come up with strategies!" Sai protested, "I just always seem to miss an opening, that's all!"

"Meaning you didn't think enough." pointed L. "That's why you never won against me."

"Do you have to rub it in?" she said with gritted teeth.

'**Sai's very sensitive to losing against this bastard... doesn't he know that?'** thought Sin, apprehensively floating away from Sai.

"Well I made a rule for all games; never compete against an investigator. One; because he's too smart and two; because he rubs the fact you're a sore loser in."

"I never said you were a sore--"

"You were implying it, like you always did! You promised you wouldn't start this sort of conversation anyway!"

"I never did start--"

"Really?" she snapped, "'You always lose Sai, you attack without thinking, you don't think enough, Sai that's why you never won against me' INSTEAD OF RUBBING SHIT IN, CONCENTRATE ON HOW TO KILL KIRA DAMMIT!" and with that, she jumped off the couch and stomped her way to the bed. She covered herself and fell silent.

"Stop cutting my sentences..." sighed L, under his breath so she couldn't hear.

"**Imagine her mood swings when she's going through that thing that all she-humans go through."** Sin sniggered. THWOMP. **"HEY, THAT WAS MY WING! Shit, now I need to snap it back, dammit, do you know how much it hurts, human?"** demanded Sin, glaring at Sai whom had thrown the pillow.

Ten minutes Later...

L was waving a pale hand around Sai's face. "She's asleep. That's good." he dragged his feet to the kitchen (a very big hotel room to have a kitchen in it XP), "Now to make an apology with a cake--"

"**That's bad." Sin 'finished' with a twitching wing. L raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the times I've been watching you** (L felt lightly revolted at this)** I have never seen you made a cake so presumably you've never made a cake before." **L opened his mouth and then closed it. Then he reopened it,

"It's true I never made one. I always had the maids make them... or Sai's grandmother. Does it hurt to try?"

"**Yes."** Sin answered unhelpfully.** "What kind of cake are you going to make? Say apple and I'll write your name in my--"** Sin stopped his threat, **"Wait, I gave my death note to Saika."**

"Exactly." L said lightly, taking out a large bowl and mixer. "I'm making chocolate mud cake..." Sin made a mental note to visit the 'old fart' later about a new Death Note. "I'm 2.7 sure it's the sugar that goes in first. Or the chocolate..." he brought a finger to his lips in deep thought.

"**Actually, I think it's the mud. I'm a 100 sure."**

"...umm..."

xXSL ... The Next Morning

Saika woke up, with her eyes still closed. She yawned and felt her way around the bed and as expected, L wasn't there. She then dragged herself off the bed drowsily, her eyes seeing murky white in her vision, and then slouched to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out refreshed and saw the state of the kitchen. Everything was white. Everything.

"Ryuuzaki? Sin?" Someone sneezed.

"I never knew shinigami's sneezed."

"**Well now you know." **

"What the hell happened?" demanded Saika.

"L tried to make a mud cake for you. He can't make one to save his second life."

Saika stared at L and burst into laughter. "Did you two have an egg fight? L, you have egg shells all over your hair and yolk over your shirt!"

"It seems so." mumbled L, looking down at himself. "I have come to the conclusion that cake is something I'd rather not make, but eat."

"Good for you, L." Sai sighed, "Clean up the mess and I'll be back with more flour and eggs."

"I didn't exactly bring a wardrobe from the dead."

"...I'll get another outfit for you too _Master_. I'll come back with the outfit first though, the shop's just next door... that's two trips." she grumbled and grabbed her bag. Sin shook the flour off him, making more stick to L.

"Is there a vacuum cleaner here?" asked L airily looking around.

"**The sucker with the tube?" **

"..."

Later...

"She's taking a long time." muttered Ryuuzaki, on his stool with stained clothes on. He brought his thumb to his lips, "It can't be that she's--"

Saika burst in the door. "I bought everything the same!"

"Really?" Ryuuzaki asked, hiding his relief as usual.

"Yeah, as comfy as they can get. Anyway, off to the grocery store! AGAIN!" she shut the door behind her.

"Heh, so all these times he made someone else make the cakes." Saika grinned softly as she hopped down the steps. She caught the bus, and arrived at the store. She jumped off and grabbed the eggs and flour. She walked out quickly, keeping an open eye out for Yagami Light. She suddenly bumped into someone, dropping the grocery bag.

"I'm sorry." said the person she bumped into and picked up the things for her.

"It's...alright." Saika stared at the person before.

"I'm Matt." he held out his hand. She smiled before shaking it,

"I'm--" she gasped, yet it was muffled when someone placed a damp, drugged cloth on her mouth, dragging her into the darkness of the alleyway.

"Manami Saika. Pleased to meet you." murmured Matt, glancing down at the unconscious girl, flicking a cigarette bud away.

Meanwhile...

A knock on the door.

"**That can't be Saika otherwise she would have burst through it."** said Sin and looked down at himself,** "Hey, where'd my liver go?"** L ignored Sin and peeked through the door hole.

"This isn't room service." said a muffled voice. 'Indeed,' L thought before opening the door. In stepped a boy with pearly white hair, a white shirt and pants. Both clothing seemed a little big for him and he had a bag. He walked in and L closed the door, and Sin took notice of the boy's habit with playing with his hair and holding a toy plane.

"**Maybe he's a girl. What kind of boy would play with his hair?"**

"L?" the boy looked up at him and then walked off, sat on the floor with one knee brought to his chest and emptied the contents. Puzzles? L didn't answer but rubbed his foot against the other. "I'm Near."

x

Steph: Wah Saika got kidnapped! And Near's appearance to L...o.0 sorry I got carried away up there v.v"

L: Umm... I think you killed Light.

Light: x.X

Steph: He'll live.

L: He's not breathing though...

Steph: Well YOU can perform CPR then! (storms out to do homework but with a T.V. remote behind her back...)

L: (splashes a bucket of water on Light)

Light: ...x.x...

L: Hm. (ties Light up and stuffs him in a closet)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Sif I'd own Death Note v.v

A/N: Yeah I know the chapter's been a little disappointing I'm sorry v.v" Oh yeah, for those who think that L is way too OOC, I know v.v, but like I said in the summary; it's my first Death note fic and I'm trying... and btw, Tookie, I'm not going to reply to your argument but; if you're implying that I should put down this fiction, it means you're implying that I should quit doing something I enjoy. What a way to put out enjoyment in doing something.

x

Steph:... where's Light?

L: I don't know. You go look for him.

Steph: Fine I will! (walks out of the room, failing to hear the cries from the closet)

L: (kicks the closet)

xSL

"_L?" the boy looked up at him and then walked off, sat on the floor with one knee brought to his chest and emptied the contents. Puzzles? L didn't answer but rubbed his foot against the other. "I'm Near."_

"You're supposed to be my successor." L pointed lazily as he dragged his feet to the couch, "Why are you here?" Near said nothing as he placed some pieces of his puzzle together,

"You came back from the dead?"

"That's not possible." L said boringly,

"**You humans lie a lot."** said Sin, chuckling as sitting on the ceiling.

"So Kira didn't kill you properly." stated Near expressionless.

"Don't say that as if you wanted me dead, please." L said, staring unblinkingly at the boy. 'You've always been the one I look up to; I would never want you dead,' the white-haired thought. Sin flew down behind the boy and looked closely at his hair.

"**He didn't bleach it... maybe he's old... an old man in a young man's body...ooooh..." **Sin said, attempting to annoy L, as he always did when Sai wasn't around. L fixed his dark eyes firmly on Near however as the boy spoke quietly,

"Sorry. I'm here because I think a ...friend... of mine is going to cause you some problems."

"What do you mean?" L shuffled to the sparkly clean kitchen and got a box of doughnuts, placed them on a tray along with other sweets.

"His name is Mello. If I have failed then he'd be the one to success as L."

"I see. What does this have to do with me?" L questioned placing the tray on a coffee table and dragged it to Near's side. He plopped himself in front of Near, staring at the nearly complete puzzle.

"He wants to catch Kira. Knowing him, he wants to catch him before you to prove himself that he's... better than me and you." L popped in a sugar cube. "He would do whatever he thinks is right to capture Kira."

"You don't know where Mello is." stated L, bringing his thumb to his lips, "He would do anything?"

"I didn't say I didn't know where he is." Near glanced at the tray and took a couple of chocolate coated pocky sticks. "I've just visited him this morning."

"_I'm already so close to capturing Kira right now. I don't need your help." Mello snorted as he glared at Near whom stared at the blank computer screen. _

"_What did you do to be so close?" Near sat by the couch. "You let your emotions take the better of you, the more madder you get, the more drastic things you do." _

"_How the hell would you know that?" demanded Mello, fumed._

"_The last exam at the orphanage, you were very angry because you were second on the list and then you threw a chair out the window."_

"_...how did you know that?!"_

"_I was under the window." _

"_You little sneak!"_

"_No. I was there thinking. I always think there." Mellow growled at Near's calmness. _

"_Get. Out." Mello pointed a finger at the door. _

"_..."_

"_Now." Near picked up his bag and walked out the door. Mello noticed a large block of chocolate sitting by the couch. _

_Near walked down the steps, passing by a couple of people. He brushed past one and said quietly, "Hello Matt." the person stopped. The two others, one carrying a large sack over his shoulders paused in movement. _

"_Y-You?" Matt questioned, in surprise. He glanced at the two behind him, "You two go ahead." they nodded and left. "What are you doing here?" he pulled out a cigarette. _

"_I came to see Mello."_

"_I see." The two remained silent until, _

"_I'm going." Near turned and lightly stepped down the stairs,_

"_Hey, wait." Near turned and felt Matt slip something in his hand. "This is for the time you helped me with last year's exam." The smell of smoke and cigarettes still lingered as Near opened the piece of paper. The brows on the fifteen year old ever so slightly creased._

Near handed the piece of paper to L who took it with two fingers and looked at it. On it was the address of the Hotel and... his already wide eyes widened til they reached their limit.

"I don't think the sack on the man's shoulders was a sack full of chocolate." stated Near softly, completing the puzzle.

"He kidnapped Saika."

"Yup." L suddenly felt his veins run cold and glanced for Sin. But the said shinigami wasn't in sight. Had he gone to Saika?

Mean while...

"Yeah, I know some friends who'd like to join. Should I contact them now?"

"No, not yet. I want to get some information out of this girl first. You two leave. Except Matt." There was a sound of footsteps turning distant, and a sound of a door closing. Sai's eye lids twitched slightly as she lay on what felt like a couch, her hands and feet bound. "Get up."

THUMP.

'Is he kicking the couch? How crude...' she thought grumpily.

THUMP.

"I said get up!"

THUMP THUMP—

"Doesn't your foot hurt, Mello?"

"Shut up Matt!"

**THUMP!**

"MY FOOT!" Mello screamed.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Saika screamed back. "What do you want?" she demanded, and stopped. She looked him up and down, "YOU LOOK NO OLDER THAN FIFTEEN!"

"So?" he snapped.

"How dare you!" she sat up straighter, "Untie me right now! This is a shit prank you kids are playing--"

"Did someone say prank?" Mello glared down at her, folding his arms. He smirked. "Let's get straight to business then. Death Note." He watched her reaction, but there was none.

"What Note?" she asked, puzzled.

"Death Note," he snarled, "Don't pretend you don't know what it is."

"Is Death Note some popular thing you kids like?" she demanded, "This is ridiculous--"

"MATT! GET JEM IN HERE AND TELL HIM TO TIE HER TO A FRIGGIN CHAIR!" Matt opened the door and a man in a ruffled looking suit came in. He cracked his knuckles,

"Tie her to that chair." Matt pointed.

"Can't do it because you runts are too young?" she mocked as Jem grabbed her and slammed her on the chair in the middle of the room. 'I can't let these guys know about anything.' She thought anxiously, 'I'll stall them as much as I can... but for what?'

"I hacked into some certain files." Mello bit off a chunk of his chocolate. "I found out what the Death Note can do."

"... I still don't know what you're talking about!" Sai spat,

"Controlling when, where and how... when people die, where they die and how they die." 'Oh shit.' Saika swallowed.

"You guys have good imagination." she said bitterly. WHAM. 'He punched me... he punched me... these guys are really serious...' Saika bit her lip and tried to put up with her stinging cheekbone.

Mello turned away and stared out the large window. "My main suspect is Yagami Light... I went through everything and found connections."

"So you _kids_ want to get Kira huh? People are already on that job--"

"People like L?" Mello glared at her reflection in the window. She glared at his back, "Ah. Yes, you're his lover aren't you?"

"Girlfriend. _Just_ girlfriend." she said through gritted teeth. "You came from the orphanage he came from, right? So you two should be on the same side!" Matt cleared his throat. "You three." she corrected with a glare.

"Same side? You could say that. He was my idol. He still is. And now I'm using him to inspire me to best him!" He finished his chocolate,

"So what would you want with this so called Death Note?"

"I'm going to use it against Kira." Mello growled.

"...I see..." 'I came up with the same idea as him. Ew.' She thought disgusted.

"I had your bag checked but as expected you didn't have it with you."

"You checked my bag?" she scowled,

"I know you have the Death Note." Mello snarled, whirling at her, "How the hell did L come back to life? How many people become victims of Kira yet only HE lives again? Shinigami. He had help from one, I know it. And to have a shinigami is to have a Death Note." 'He knows... a lot.' Saika thought bitterly. "The shinigami is probably with L right now..." Mello glared at her, "Very soon it will be in our hands. Don't worry, Saika, we've already sent an invite to L. Meanwhile, Jem can punish you for wasting our time." He stalked out and Matt's eyes followed him before they went back to Sai's apprehensive face.

x

L emptied a crumpled envelope that was slid under the door. He lifted the necklace with a little lock on it to his eye level.

"Did that belong to her?" Near merely blinked at him,

"Yes and please don't speak in past tense." L turned the envelope, "There's an address on here. Hn."

"He wants you to meet him."

"He wants me to trade the Death Note for Saika."

"Mello sounds desperate." murmured Near as his tower of dice fell, 'perhaps he really wants to meet L...' "What about the Kira case?"

"..." L paused in movement.

"You can leave her to me." Near stood up. L looked at the necklace once more, and made a hesitating noise as Near took the envelope from him to see the address. He looked at his idol with a funny smile, "I won't fail you." L raised his eyebrows.

xo0

Mello leaned against the wall, glaring at the floor. Matt opened the door and walked in, lighting a cigarette,

"You missed quite a show in there." Matt said casually, plopping himself on a chair. "I doubt those bruises will ever heal, with those abnormal large hands of Jem--"

"Shut up." Mello grumbled and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, why are you so afraid of a girl being beaten?" Matt blew the smoke gently and watched it fade; he knew Mello was regretting or afraid of seeing the girl being beaten up... he was too.

"Afraid?" Mello snorted, "Why would I be afraid?"

"You turned away when she was punched, you walk out as soon as you order for her to be punished and you never really hide and sulk."

"What?" spat Mello, "I'm just a little tired!"

"I dare you to go in there and see your _idol_'s girlfriend then." Matt played a smirk,

"Fine then." Mello marched right back into the room where Saika was and forced his eyes onto the heap on the floor... he forced himself to not look away, as Matt was right behind him. (Of course they're still trying to adjust to this sort of torture thing; they're only what, 14-15 years old?)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shinigami realm, a deeply angered shinigami was watching with a twitching wing.

"_Sin..."_

"**Don't say it."** Sin muttered darkly,** "Don't say my name."**

"_Sin..."_ He continued to watch her, almost broken... in the middle of the unwelcoming large room... he was always watching over her. And he had never seen her in such a situation, _"Sin..." _Especially where it came to having her call for him.

"**Why can't I be human?"** he asked himself, glancing at the blackened sky.

"**Hey rookie, have you seen Ryuk lately?"** Shidou asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"**Why can't the lot of you rats call me by name? I've been here for about, a thousand years already."** Sin growled.

"**Ryuk stole my Death Note..." **

"**Well get it back yourself." **

"**I'm not fussed yet, my life span has a while to go... you guys are pals so I thought--"**

"**Pals my bony ass."** mumbled Sin—

"**I heard you want to become human." **

"**... maybe. So?" **

"**You can become one, if you give me half your span. It's simple see," **Shidou lifted a sheet in front of Sin's eyes and he stared at the diagram before him.

"**...no. I will not become a mere mortal for some girl."** Sin spread his wings and disappeared.

x

Well that's all for now, please review, btw, if Mello seems very hyper to you it's only because he's not the 19 year old self plus he's 15. And he looked pretty excited and evil looking in the manga at that age... v.v

Steph: Ouch... personally I thought Sin had feelings for Sai o.0

L:...but you're the author.

Steph:...oh yeah... o.o...

L: ... did you find Light yet?

Steph: Nah. Where did he go...?

L: I think he went out.

Steph: well that explains a lot.

The Closet: (rattles and makes a lot of noise)

Steph and L: O.O MONSTER! (uses a lot of locks and chains to tie up the closet) They'll be definitely more action in the next chapter so please tune in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Nuthin but Sin and Saika XP

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody n.n Sorry if there was disappointment in the last few chapters.

Steph: Waah, holiday homework is over loaded and I only have ... three days to do it.

L: You're a last minute freak v.v

Steph: Damn proud of it. XD. And where is Light? I thought he disliked Misa...

L: Random gain of interest?

Steph: Maybe you're right, x.X as always.

Closet: (rattles and wobbles and falls)

x

"_**You can become one, if you give me half your span. It's simple see," **Shidou lifted a sheet in front of Sin's eyes and he stared at the diagram before him. _

"_**...no. I will not become a mere mortal for some girl."** Sin spread his wings and disappeared._

"Who the hell is Sin?" Sai opened her red, watery eyes wearily and looked at Mello, whom was sitting on the couch lazily, munching on his chocolate bar.

"Well who the hell are you?" she murmured, pushing herself up.

"Ah, I didn't give you my name. It's Mello."

"An Alias name huh?" Mello didn't answer as she sat up, massaging an arm. 'Maybe I should talk my way out of this. L can't waste time coming here; he has Light to worry about.' She thought, "Why are you doing this?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, woman?" demanded Mello with a growl... and a full mouth,

"No.. but I thought you see L as your idol..."

"I do." Mello's eyes narrowed, "More than anyone."

"So you respected him?" He stopped.

"You said that sentence in past tense." he stood up and stuffed his hand in a pocket,

"If you respected L and idolized him, YOU WOULDN'T KIDNAP HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Not stealing. Borrowing." She heard the sarcasm. Still, he didn't reply in an argumentative tone and relaxed back on the couch with a new chocolate bar. "Rest up, tomorrow we're gonna go to a place where we can see your lover."

"_Boyfriend_." growled Saika.

"Shouldn't you be happy if he's called your lover?" Mello snorted.

"You wouldn't understand. You're what, fifteen?" she retorted and moved her foot to stand, "Ahh shit, that bastard twisted my ankle!" Mello swallowed a chunk of that sweet (and sugary...mmm...) chocolate and glared at the door,

"I thought I said to the extent of not disabling." he mumbled, walked to her crumpled self, grabbed her by the upper arm (she winced for there was a bruise), and he dragged her ungracefully onto the couch. "Just... stay there and I'll get Matt to get stuff for it." he mumbled and stalked out. Saika stared at the door, her eye brows raised.

"I knew it." she murmured, falling back, relaxing slightly, "They're only kids. They don't know what they're getting themselves into... they're messing with a couple of people from some mafia as I've heard." she whispered to herself, "If L trades the Note for me... no. He can't. The Kira Case comes first." she said firmly, "He has to kill Kira and worry about me later... I know they won't kill me... but then again, I have my doubts."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." She glanced at Matt, smoking at the door way.

"You should quit smoking." she said flatly.

"Would you tell L to stop eating sweets?"

"..."

"Exactly. Can't do much about your ankle." he said, she swore there was a flicker of something behind his goggles... but it was nothing bad. He walked to her, carrying an ice pack. "When L trades what we want, he'll take care of it."

"He will never trade it."

"Eh?"

"He'll do anything to finish his job. To finish Kira. I refuse to stand in his way."

"Well, we've sent your necklace..."

"Yeah, I've realized and I hate you for that." she muttered angrily, she slapped the ice pack over her ankle and regretted doing so. Suddenly the two noticed a blank computer screen light up. There, was a letter 'L' in the middle. Her eyes widened, "NO--" SLAP. Jem had slapped strip of duct tape onto her mouth, hard.

"Shh... be a good girl and play damsel in distress like girls always do in stories." said Mello, smirking as he placed his head phone and speaker on. Saika muffled something which sounded like 'sexist', and he said, "Is it on recording?"

"Yes sir." said Miller, the other helper. Mello pressed a key,

"This is L." 'He disguised his voice,' thought everyone in the room. Saika relaxed slightly. "I have received your package."

"I am Mello. I'm leading a temporarily small group that leads against Kira. I'll cut to the chase; we have Manami Saika with us. If you want her back, go to the address that's on the envelope and you will meet someone at the entrance, with Saika."

"And you want the Death Note." Mello bit his bar of chocolate, with a weird grin.

"Good. You're frank so this should be quick and easy."

"But I want proof that Sai-chan is alright." Saika's ear twitched. 'Did he just...?'

"Jem, take it off." Mello called. There was a tearing noise and a scream. "Dammit Jem, I didn't say rip it off!"

"You bastard, I'll RIP YOUR PENIS OUT!" she screamed in Russian. There was a full minute pause before,

"Didn't know you speak Russian." Mello said, his mouth full of chocolate. He half shrugged and said to the screen, "You heard her. She's very lively."

"I will see you with the Note at the old house, 6pm." the screen turned blank.

'He wasn't L.' Saika thought firmly, 'That Russian sentence... he always gives me back a response back in the same language, no matter the situation...'

"Sometimes I doubt he's L." Mello threw the paper in the bin, "Would he really sacrifice such a needed evidence of Kira's? He knows he's giving up Kira's powers too. But then..." Mello glanced at a deeply in thought Sai, "I guess you just twisted his thinking. Tsk tsk."

'Definitely an impostor,' Sai concluded bitterly yet curiously, 'He never calls me Sai-chan. Way too corny.'

X

"I never call her Sai-chan. It's way too corny." L pointed as Near took off the headset.

"I've never had any experience with romance relationships to know what's corny or what's not." Near pointed back, tapping his finger gently on his knee cap.

"I failed to realize that." mused L.

"I will go tomorrow, L." Near said almost quickly,

"No... I think I should." L shook his head slightly, his wide eyes staring at the screen, "She's my responsibility." Near blinked at him, slightly confused. 'At least... that's what it feels like,' thought L.

"But the Kira Case... that's your responsibility too?" Near tried, on the outside, L looked unperturbed... yet inside, he was choosing.

The Next Day...

Saika opened her eyes from rest. She was in front of some wrecked, abandoned house. "Stay here." Mello said lowly, leaving her behind an old crate.

"Well I'm TIED. Of course I'd have to stay." Saika grumbled.

_Click_. She blinked at the gun pointed at her head,

"No time to mess with me." he said darkly, "Just do as I say." The light disappeared behind darkening clouds... and as she looked up at Mello (she was sitting and he was standing), she noticed how unchildish he looked. (A/N: Mello looks so cool when he's 19 or whatever age... but here he's 15, just remember). Sure on the outside, to Sai he looked like some bad guy, especially with him hooded...and with his gun... but his eyes... there wasn't enough hate... not yet.

His phone rang and he picked up.

"What Matt?"

"He's on his way... but he has someone else with him."

"What?" Mello asked sharply, "Who?"

"We can't tell; they're wearing helmets. In fact, they're wearing police uniforms."

"They're here. Stay where you are." Mello hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He put on his shades...

A motorbike landed in the scene, but there was only one person. Where was the second? Mello glanced back, making sure there was no one behind him besides a hidden Saika.

"Where is Saika?" the voice was muffled under the helmet.

"Where is the Note?" Mello shot back. He saw the other hold up a black book. "And how can I tell if it's not a fake?" he demanded, "And that you're really L?"

"I don't see Saika." Mello scowled and dragged Saika to the front snarling,

"Now you see her. I want you to test the Death Note."

"I am not a murderer. You may test it." he muffled. He dismounted the bike and walked slowly.

"Get on your feet."

"I have a bad ankle, remember?" Saika muttered, in a quivering voice. He grabbed her bruised upper arm and pulled her to her feet. She shifted her weight on her good foot. "Lean on me."

"I'll squish you." she mumbled.

"You admit that you're heavy?" Mello regretted that sentence as she forced her weight on him a little too hard and he almost stumbled. Slowly they edged toward L who walked to them just as slow. "Place the Note on the ground." Mello ordered.

"Let go of her first." Saika felt the gun against her temple.

"Don't make me kill her; I enjoyed her company." he growled. Slowly the Note was placed on the ground. 'It has to be fake...it has to—it's not? It's got the letter S on it... it's not fake...' Saika thought nervously. "Pick it up."

"You're asking me to pick it up in this state?" she snapped wearily, but bent down slightly. He held on to her with difficulty so that she wouldn't fall. She picked it up and shuffled her weight on her good foot again.

"You have a pen in your pocket." Mello stated flatly, "Take it out and write the name I tell you down. This is to test the Note. If the Note is real, I will let go."

"You're asking me to murder?" she exclaimed, in horror.

"Do it!" Mello growled as he then pointed the gun at L. Saika's hand trembled as she pulled out the pen and opened the book.

"What name?" she asked, swallowing. She heard him murmur something so only she could hear. She slowly wrote 'Jeremy Mohanson'.

"Now we wait for forty seconds." Mello grunted as she dropped the pen.

"I'm going to be a murderer." she whispered, her eyes wide.

"It's okay." said L in his muffled voice. 'I don't even know if you're the real L', she thought sadly as she closed her eyes, waiting for the forty seconds...

Mello's phone rang, making Saika jerk in Mello's grip. "You hold on to me." Mello instructed, his gun still pointed at L. She nodded and softly clutched on his shoulder as his now free hand picked up the phone. "Yeah."

"Jem's dead—SHIT!"

"What?" Mello demanded,

"Miller's just been thrown into the wall... in fucking thin air!"

"In thin air?" Mello repeated, his brows creasing.

"Holy shit, something's just ripped his throat out!"

"Matt, just get here while you can." Mello hissed,

"A-Alright." he hung up.

"The Note's not fake." Mello stated and tucked the Note in his jacket's inner pocket. "You can go." Saika glanced,

"H-Huh?"

"I said you can go. Let go of me and go." Mello shrugged her hand off.

"O-Oh yeah..." 'What do I do? He's not L!' she thought as she hopped. 'L' hurried to her and took hold of her. 'Been held by a stranger... all of a sudden I feel better if it was Mello... but then again, he has to be a good guy; who else knows there's an 'S' on my Note?'

"You're a weird couple." Mello admitted, "The girl's shorter than the boy." L took off his helmet. Mello's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Saika stared at the white haired boy.

'So... L didn't come', she thought bitterly, 'He got someone to do it in his place, while he works on Kira.' She glanced at the white haired boy, 'I understand, L. I promised I wouldn't be in your way anyway.'

"Near..." Mello growled. "Where's the real L?" before Near could answer, there was a shout and a thud; Matt had landed beside them, in a crumpled heap. Mello stared at the monstrous (yet masked) looking creature with great wings land on the ground. "I take it you're the shinigami?" Mello asked, unafraid, but revolted at the look of him. And he noticed the blood dripping from his skeletal-like fingers.

"**It's Sin. Am I going to have to rip your throat out also?" **The shinigami growled angrily ignoring Saika whom looked at Near and then at Sin. 'Hang on... Matt said there were two people on the bike. Shinigami's obviously don't count as humans... so...does that mean... no way.'

"Where's the second person then?" Saika asked, confused. There was a jingling of chains before—_Clink._

"What--"

"You're under arrest." said a voice from behind. The real L took off his helmet, revealing his unamused, bored face. Mello stared at him, speechless. Saika joined the stare.

"The Note you have is a fake." said Near quietly, "We made a copy of it, and inserted one page from the real Note. You touched the page, so you see the shinigami."

"Near. You teamed up with L?" Mello laughed strangely and Near continued to stare at him.

"L?" Saika stared at the famous detective that had handcuffed Mello to him. He blinked at her and then nodded solemnly. She nodded back—_click_.

"I will kill you." Mello growled lowly, as he pointed the gun with his free hand. Saika looked and saw in his eyes... no. It wasn't hate. Was it sadness? No...it was-- "I hate you." Okay maybe it was hate...yet the phrase didn't match his eyes and his arm was trembling.

"Lower your gun." said L drawled quietly, placing a hand on Mello's arm, "You will get into more trouble if--" Mello's finger twitched--

_BAM._

x

L: Bam.

Steph: Full stop. Damn I wonder who got shot... I still have to figure it out v.v

Light: Is it over? o.0

L:...how did you get out of the closet?

Steph: YOU KNEW HE WAS IN THE CLOSET?!

Please review! n.n"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Nothing but Sai and Sin I'm afraid n.n"

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews everybody! I just started Year 11 and already it's tiring. I'll never get to remove my baggy eyes.

Steph: Sorry for the wait guys!

L: Candy….candy…GIVE ME MY CANDY!

Steph: Hm, looks like he does go crazy without his candy in under an hour. Light, you owe me ten bucks.

Light: Damn it!

L: Untie me. And give me candy!

Steph: Naaah I don't think so. You locked Light in the closet. This is your punishment. On with the story!

x

"_Lower your gun." said L drawled quietly, placing a hand on Mello's arm, "You will get into more trouble if--" Mello's finger twitched--_

_BAM._

Near jumped slightly as a bullet from Matt's gun missed him. And the second it shot, out of pure shock and reaction—_BAM_! Mello's gun fired directly at Near, whom was forcedly pushed out of the way by Saika. The bullet pierced her arm (which was outstretched to push Near). She stumbled, but stood nevertheless. (A/N: No way am I having her fall dramatically v.v)

L dragged a fearful looking Mello next to Sai. Near walked to her,

"He respects you both." she said not as firmly as she thought it would, her eyes squinting slightly, "He really does..."

"Shut it, bitch." Mello grumbled. He suddenly felt something icy running through his veins.

"Saika, don't speak, we'll get you to a hospital." said L as calm as he could be.

"Mello's gone." Near pointed at the loose chain. Mello was no where to be seen. Neither was Sin. But the two spotted Matt limping away; he waved a trembling hand before disappearing into the mist.

"No point arresting him anymore?" Saika said bitterly, "He tried to shoot Near." Near said nothing as L detached the chain from his wrist, sighing inwardly.

"Mello..." Matt muttered, his squinting his eyes as he glanced to the sky, "I'll see you later."

x

"_How would you feel if you were always second?"_

"_...I'd feel a little angry..."_

"_Always. I'm always second to him! They all take notice of him."_

"_Who's' they'?"_

"_Everyone!"_

"_...then who's 'him'?"_

"_His name... is Near."_

"_Mello... are you jealous?"_

"_NO!... I just... I just want to better than him. Just once. I want to be number One." _

"_It's really just a Number. So you hate him?"_

"_I dislike him... that can't be hate, can it?"_

"_You dislike him, but you don't hate him. That actually makes sense you know. You guys have a sense of rivalry with each other, but in a way that's how you guys are connected."_

"_...ha...(Mello twitched a smile). You just go to sleep."_

"_Would you ever kill him?"_

"_I said sleep." _

"_Would you though?"_

"_...I'd be lying if I say I will kill him. But I wouldn't if I say I will _try_."_

"_...oh."_

"_Sleep or I'll stuff you with sleeping pills."_

"He didn't want to!" Saika sat up, sweating, breathing heavily. 'Where am I?'

_There were echoes... voices... "She's suffered from shock."... "She will be alright but she should sleep the drugs off."...footsteps filled the soundless mind...and they faded. _

Her vision was blurry, everything was white... "Ryuuzaki?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes, "Near? Anyone?" she grew afraid, "Sin?" No one had answered. "Sin?" Her whimpered and clutched her head, "I can't be alone. I don't want to be alone. Sin? Mello? Matt? SIN!" she demanded slowly beginning to panic,

"Miss, please calm down!" a nurse rushed in,

"Where is everybody? Where am I?" Sai said, her voice lowering to a quiver, taking hold of the nurse,

"You're in hospital--"

"Hospital?" repeated Sai, horrified. "Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone! Please--"

"Ryuuga Hideki will be back soon, he just went to get a drink, please calm down!"

"Don't leave me." Sai begged; everything was coming back... kidnap, murder, death...

"No one's leaving you Miss--" the nurse tried pull away,

"Don't leave!"

"Misaki?"

Sai felt herself uncontrollably tremble as she felt the nurse slip through her grip. She felt the bed sag down beside her where L crouched uncomfortably.

"It's alright." L watched her unblinkingly as she shook her head frantically;

"Nothing's alright, Ryuuga, nothing's going to be alright!" The flustered Nurse left, and Near walked in. He sat on the furthest chair, hugging a knee. "Why isn't Sin here? Where is he?" she whined like a little child wanting her guardian. L's eyes narrowed slightly, yet he lightly and hesitatingly patted her hair. 'She is acting strange...the drugs.' He thought plainly, and watched her lean on his shoulder. He steadied himself so he wouldn't fall (A/N: Hard to crouch on a bed without wobbling hehe).

"He'll be back."

"He's gone away, hasn't he? He went, just like Ryuuzaki." L felt his chest cringe inside. But he didn't feel as strange as he was confused.

"But I'm right here..?"

"I think the drugs are affecting her." said Near watching them, fiddling with his toy robot.

"Ryuuzaki sent me away." Sai whispered, her eyes distant, "I was alone... I was alone..."

"You're not alone anymore Sai--"

"Then Sin came... and he was always with me...like a guardian angel..."

"He's a shinigami." L pointed bluntly.

"I don't care!" Saika suddenly screamed in distress, "At least he was always with me!" And with that, she started hitting him but in a sloppy way, for she was too upset to summon any strength. Nurses and a doctor came in and gave her an injection, putting her to a shuddering sleep.

"_What is L like anyway?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I never actually met him in person."_

"_Never?"_

"_Well... once I think. But that was when I was 10. I caught a glimpse of him at the entrance of the gates but he was gone before I could get a full view of him."_

"_I see... well, he's..."_

"_Well??"_

"_He's... a genius."_

"_...I think anyone could work that out, idiot."_

"_He's blunt."_

"_... I never should have asked you."_

"_Sorry. But he's a great partner to work with. A great friend too."_

"_L doesn't have friends." _

"_He has a girlfriend." _

"_Different things."_

"_THINGS?"_

"Things?" Saika exclaimed, sitting up. She was back in the hotel. She scanned the room, and saw Near on the floor, making a huge dice city.

"What things?" the boy looked up at her.

"Nothing. It was just a dream." Saika murmured, "Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"I don't know."

"Oh..." Saika crawled to the edge of the bed, "Are you... Near?"

"Yes." He looked at her again, "You heard of me from Mello?"

"Yes... Mello mentioned you through talks." she admitted before falling back on her pillow and asked; "Do you know where Mello went?" Near shook his head,

"He was gone the moment we laid our eyes on you. You were shot, after pushing me away. We took you to hospital and you lost conscious then. You saved me, so I thank you for that."

"I...you're welcome." she smiled wearily.

"What did Mello say about me?" Near questioned, almost curiously.

"He said how much of a pain you were to catch up with in tests." Sai said with a bitter smile, "Basically he was jealous of you. But he didn't hate you."

"I see." he said softly before tipping one of the dice towers over. Sai didn't know what else to say but—"Was there ever a time where you hated L?"

"What?" she startled, caught off guard.

"Please don't make me repeat..." he said boringly.

"I never hated L!" she claimed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why did you say those words in the hospital then?"

"What words?"

"You implied that L was never always there for you..."

"I-I did? Oh no..." she sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, memories flashing back. "He must've been hurt..." she whispered to herself.

"What was so upsetting?" Near asked, now playing with robots that stormed into the dice city, knocking everything down.

"He... at that time... when the Kira Case became a threat..."

"_L, do you realize what you've just done?" demanded Saika, storming in the darkened room with a newspaper in hand. "You've declared yourself against Kira! IN PUBLIC. You just placed yourself in the danger zo--" she stopped when a ticket was thrust in front of her eyes. _

"_Go back to Britain." the voice said quietly. _

"_...what?" she asked, confused yet with a little laugh, "You're joking, right?"_

"_Like you said, I've put my self in the danger zone." she took the ticket and stared at it as L stood up in the shadows and walked out of the room, brushing past her. "Kira would want to know all about L." Saika ran to where he was in the kitchen, _

"_I am not going." she said angrily. _

"_Eventually Kira will find that L has someone close to him. He will use her." L said as he opened the fridge and took out a tray with a cake on it. He cut some slices and put them on plates. He pushed a plate to Sai, who was just staring at him in utter disbelief. _

"_You told me you'd always be on my side. I promised you I wouldn't be in your way..."_

"_You being here is in my way." Saika's heart twisted at such words... had he not realized how much those words would hurt one's feelings? Sure she knew he was the type to be frank, but those seven words just bluntly said to her face... _

"_You're the one who asked me to come with you." she whispered and L paused, remembering._

"_I'm sor--"_

"_Don't you dare say words you don't mean!" she cut off angrily, her eyes flooded with tears, "Fine. I'll go." she stalked off, packing her things. _

"_You can live in my Mansion, it's your home too--" SPLAT. L blinked at the cake splattered all over his face. _

"_I don't need your pity." Saika growled, her shoulders trembling. She looked like she was going to say something, but she walked out, leaving L to stare at the little strawberry stuck on his nose._

"I was alone after that." Sai said softly, touching her pillow. "Until Sin saved me... and then he was with me. "Always... I know it's strange... and I know he's a shinigami..." she closed her eyes, "I don't love him in that way... I've always loved L... even if there are some ups and downs between us... I missed him to the extent of crying seven nights straight." and with that, she fell asleep once more.

"Love must be rather painful." Near said quietly, now emptying his lego set. "Isn't that true, L?" There was silence before Near continued, "There's no use sulking behind the counter."

"Who said I was sulking?" L asked defiantly, smiling more brightly than usual at his half eaten slice of cake, as he sat on the floor. Near grew only more confused.

Meanwhile, a certain masked shinigami was floating in front of the room window, watching Sai sleep peacefully.

"**You can't rely on me all the time."** he said darkly, **"I'm a God of Death. Not a sissy Guardian Angel."**

"_So you will always be by the death holder's side?" Saika glanced up at Sin, whom was staring at her through his mask. _

"_**I guess... but it doesn't mean I'm going to be ON your side. I'm a shinigami, not some fairy."** Sin sat on the side wall, studying Sai's face._

"_You'll never look like a fairy." she stated flatly before plopping on the computer chair. Sin looked around freely and zoomed right next to her and stared at a photo, within a photo frame. A smiling Saika next to...what looked like a figure cut out of the picture. The outline was of a spiky haired... _

"_**Is that L?" **_

"_How did you know?" _

"_**Why did you cut him out?"** Sin asked curiously,_

"_L never leaves photos around... he wants his identity unknown and I respect that." though her smile didn't match her softening eyes, Sin shrugged and said, _

"_**I did mention I've been watching you from the Realm right?"**_

"_You...you were what?" she spluttered, _

"_**Your eveeeeery move and eeeeeevery thing.."** Sin chuckled sinisterly. Sai flushed furiously before whirling back to the screen, _

"_Are all shinigami perverts?" she scowled. Sin chuckled again and floated around, looking at the mess on her desk. He noticed a little book and read a couple of sentences. He looked at Sai and floated to her side again,_

"_**Do you really feel lonely, Saika?"** he asked coolly. _

"_I don't know. Do you know what's lonely?" Sai shot back softly, typing her essay. _

"**_How am I supposed to know? I don't feel human emotions. I had lessons from some ancient big brain headed shinigami about humans." _**

"_I miss L... but only a fraction." she added darkly, "A little LITTLE fraction, SO LITTLE that you need a MICROSCOPE to see it." _

"_**What's a microscope?"**_

"**You didn't miss him so little... you missed him so much you cried for a damned week."** Sin muttered through his now serious faced mask of white.

"Eh? What's that?" Amane Misa stared at a figure with wings, floating next to a window, of a certain Hotel. Her eyes widened, "Misa sees one!" she whispered excitedly and ran for the Hotel, "Misa will investigate, and then she will show Light-kun how great she's been!"

x (A/N: Holy shit Sin got caught by the one with 'the' eyes!)

"So you'll be making your move then?" Saika asked blinking.

"Yup." Near answered, dropping a piece of paper at the desk and then swirling around the computer chair.

"Well it's Kira against an L and a half." she said, trying to sound cheerful. "You will get him for sure."

"A half?" Near stared at her.

"Mm." Saika nodded, flicking a fly off the bed post as she relaxed on the blankets. "You two will be working together in the future, after all this, right?" she looked at L and then at Near.

"Too soon to ask that, right now we have to deal with Kira." said L ruffling Near's head absent-mindedly as he slouched to the kitchen. Near's hand went up to his hair and began to play with it, in thought.

"So what's the plan? I've been so busy getting kidnapped I forgot most of what you planned." Saika said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her neck. Before L could open his mouth, Sin floated in. "Sin!" she exclaimed, falling off the bed. L rolled his eyes and slumped on the counter, bored. The said Shinigami waved his fingers slightly before settling on a chair. "Where were you? How come you were gone for so long?" Sin said nothing before pointing to the door.

Saika blinked and then stepped silently to the door. She opened it quickly and a girl with sleek blonde hair fell in. "Ouch!" Misa groaned and then stopped. She stared and saw L. 'Misa knew it!' Misa thought excitedly yet confused.

"You're Amane Misa?" Saika asked, shocked, "What were--" she stopped and links were connected in her mind... and Misa ran.

"Misa has to get to Light-kun!" she whispered to herself firmly as she ran. "L really is alive!" She ran and ran... she ran... and she looked back. But there was no chest nut haired girl in sight. Had she lost her? She turned a corner and doubled back to make sure, but as she hoped there was no one suspicious following her. She entered the Hotel lobby and ran for the lift.

Saika stood at the entrance of the hotel. Her face was expressionless. "Lucky I blended in the traffic." she muttered. Then her phone rang. She picked up, "Hello?"

"Sai, don't go in the hotel if you're already there." L's voice cracked from the speaker.

"Why not?" she asked, glancing around as if checking she was being followed.

"By now Misa-san would have reached Yagami Light, and even if not, they have surveillance cameras and it would be strange to have someone following Misa from behind on the screen. I was hoping to have Yagami by surprise but now that Amane knows..."

"What level are they?" Saika asked, firmly. There was a buzzing silence. "Ryuuzaki!" she said, impatiently.

"Come back here now." his voice sounded calm... but somehow Sai felt a familiar chill running down her spine, whenever L spoke so silently coldly.

"No." she said, surprising herself. "If we don't do something soon, Light will definitely kill us." she continued, but said this in an isolated spot in a nearby alleyway.

"So you are afraid of death." across the other line, L rubbed his face with a hand silently sighing.

"N-No." she sounded unsure.

"I should have sent you back--"

"Look, I gambled my life for yours and won out of pure luck, I am NOT going to have your life taken away again by the same murderer!" Saika snapped, "I'm not losing you again, L." There was another buzzing silence until,

"Do you want to get kidnapped again? Come back here." Sai grinded her teeth, 'Ignorant little candy monster, haven't you heard anything I said?!' "Please."

"Only because you said please." she mumbled and hung up. She was about to walk when she suddenly heard footsteps and voices that rung so familiarly to her ears. She ran and ducked behind a couple of old crates and bins.

"What is it, Misa?" the voice sounded impatient.

"Light-kun, Misa had to pull you out because only Light-kun should know."

"What?" demanded the lightly weary voice.

"The real L is alive!"

"...that's not possible. I killed him (well really, Remu did)."

"Misa saw another shinigami floating in front of a hotel window, so Misa went to what the level the window was on and heard L's familiar voice!"

"Misa, you must've been mistaken--"

"Misa wouldn't lie!" the voice sounded upset, "Misa heard him! Misa SAW him--"

"You WHAT?" Saika dared to peek and saw Yagami take Misa by the shoulders, looking furious, "Did you let him see you?"

"The door opened so quickly! Misa didn't know they knew I was there--"

"...who's 'they'?" Yagami spoke through gritted teeth.

"Manami Saika and--"

"Her?" he hissed,

"And there was another one, but Misa didn't have time to look at his face clearly nor his name--" Yagami Light looked ready to hit something. Saika swallowed and sat back, hidden.

"You said there was another shinigami?" Light spoke in a forced, calm voice.

"Yes."

"Ryuk?" Light turned to a black grinning shinigami.

"**Don't ask me, how the hell am I supposed to know?"** cackled Ryuk as he stared what was behind the crates and bins. What he also saw, he chuckled more sinisterly.

"What's the name of the Hotel?" Light spoke more calmly than before.

A phone rang. Saika stared in horror as the phone in her hand was ringing.

"Who's there?" Light demanded.

TBC

Steph: WAAAAH a phone ringing loudly in an alleyway... she's definitely caught.

Light: Bwahahahahahahah!!

L: Bwaha...ahaha...ha. UNTIE ME NOW! OR AT LEAST GIVE ME A SUGAR CUBE!

Light: (waves a sugar cube in front of L's face) Heh. (eats it).

L: (whimpers)

Steph: XP If you wanna save L from losing what's left of his sanity, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note, what makes anyone think I'm capable of that?!**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait I swear right after the start of school I was bombarded with such homework, right up til now I have these panda eyes o.o noooo … this chapter isn't anything much, but there's a hellova hard big promise that there's a LOT more in the next chapter, this fic hasn't got much left to go anyway… I almost forgot how this chapter went; I had the ideas before I started school and then as soon as I got time to do this chapter I was like: ………………….(crickets buzzing in the head)……….. so I'm really sorry, don't be surprised to find this chapter disappointing v.v"**

L: Yes, you'll have my eyes soon enough.

Steph:…. And that's a good thing?

L: (makes a hurt face)

x

"Who's there?" Light demanded. Her fingers trembling, Saika pressed the 'talk' button... "Show yourself!"

"Misa will look!" But Sai had already stood up. The three stared at each other...

"You've been in here all this time, Sai-san?" Light's voice was lightly calm, yet he didn't bother to hide what she knew. "How is Ryuuzaki?"

"Very..." Saika gripped the phone, "Alive."

"Really?" There was something about his smile that made Saika felt like shrivelling up, yet she took a step forward and then another... slowly she walked passed them, accidentally brushing her shoulder against Light's. "Say, why don't you come with us, Sai-san? I'll introduce you to the team L was working with before he...died."

"I'm busy at the moment--"

"Busy enough to eavesdrop on other's conversation?" interrupted Light as chuckled. "I'm sure the team would be glad to know that L is alive. They were quite sad."

"Go and tell them yourself. Maybe they'll think you're mad, Kira." she growled.

"I'll let you do the talking. What if I write his name once again in the Note?"

"Ha, you don't even know his real name." snarled Sai, "It was a shinigami who killed him."

"Misa saw his name." said Misa, looking dangerously cute.

"Won't you come?" Light grinned strangely. Misa skipped to Sai and looped her arm around hers,

"Let's go!" Saika stuffed the phone in her pocket, hitting the 'off' and swallowed hard. 'How do I get out of this one?'

Sin and Near stared at L who put his phone down lightly. They could tell he was thinking something up. A plan? If he was thinking up a plan after he was on the phone with Saika...

Sin spread his wings and flew out of sight. Near seemed to figure out also, as he turned from the wall Sin flew through, to L whom was tapping his slender white finger on his knee, while his other was on his lips, deep in thought. "One problem after another," Near began to play with his pearly white hair, "I never want a girlfriend."

"Near, I want you to do something for me." L removed his finger from his lips as he spoke, as cold and calm as he could possibly be, looking at the listening Near who stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Light-kun, what's the meaning of this?" Matsuda and the rest of the investigation team stared in deep wonder as Misa walked in accompanied with a chest nut haired girl, whom was expressionless. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Manami Saika." Light said in a tired voice, walking to the desk and leaning on the edge, rubbing his face. He hand went down and his face changed to a more serious look, yet with a smile behind that sigh. "She has...some interesting news for us."

"Interesting?" echoed Yagami Soichiro, frowning slightly. "Of Kira?"

"She walked up to Misa and I and mentioned something about Ryuuzaki."

"Wait a minute... you're the girl we saw the day Ryuuzaki died!" Mogi stood from the chair, staring at her. Saika shifted some of her weight to one foot, due to nervousness from being stared at by many investigators. "I thought you returned to Britain."

"She decided to stay for a reason." Light said, "I'd rather she tell you the news then myself." Everyone looked at her again. Saika swallowed before summoning up her strength just to say seven words;

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'I see,' Light hid a sinister smile, 'Going to play hard, are you, Saika? Lying won't help you for long.'

"Saika-chan shouldn't be shy!" Misa pouted, hugging her. "It's okay, Misa-Misa is here!"

"Why did you bring me here?" Saika demanded in forced calmness; she can't have anyone notice her panic...

"It would do good to tell them, Saika-san, it would help us greatly." Light pointed, sincerely.

"I would tell if I knew what you were talking about…?" Light stuffed his hands in his pockets, sighing,

"What?" asked Matsuda, confused,

"Ryuuzaki is alive." Light finally said, "At least, that's what she told us. But the dead can't come back alive. Yet how she said it to us seemed to have moved my belief slightly. I think she could be telling the truth."

"Ryuuzaki...alive? Aizawa repeated, frowning deeply. "It would be good to believe that but the dead don't walk again."

"Yet there's such thing as shinigami?" Saika spoke coldly, before she could think.

"Death Gods and dead people are different." Light said coolly, "And are you now admitting that L is alive?"

"You're L." she said simply, 'Only because you killed the real L you bastard'.

"Please don't waste our time, you know we're talking about the real L who supposedly passed away." Light said patiently. But just how patient could Light be with Saika?

"I am not admitting anything." Saika said calmly, "Because I don't understand why you're pulling me into this mess, when I'm still upset with Ryuuzaki's passing."

"Why would you be walking around the city if you were still in mourning for his loss then?" Light shot back,

"Why would you give a damn?" she shot back in a snappier voice.

"Because you were his girlfriend and he was my friend." he snapped.

"If he was your friend you wouldn't have killed him." she angrily, yet foolishly retorted.

"What?" Light asked, successfully feigning shock.

"Face it," Saika said, recovering from her own shock, "You're Kira." Everyone in the room was quiet, until--

"Light-kun is not Kira!" Misa shouted, upset and clinging on to Light's arm. Saika glared at her feet, vowing not to speak anything more—

"S-Sir!" everyone turned to the computer where Matsuda pointed. On the screen, read 'L'. Saika backed to a wall to lean on as she watched with nervousness. 'Saika, just breathe normally, don't do anything more stupid, don't say anything more stupid... don't ruin anything more for L.' she whispered mentally to herself and closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders.

"This is L." said the crackling, disguised voice. "As you can see, I am alive."

"That's not possible!" Mogi spluttered and rubbed his eyes. Soichiro, whom had been silent, said,

"If you really are L, prove it. What would your evidence be?"

"I was killed by Kira before I could be reunited with Sai, in the hotel lobby."

"Anyone could have said that; there were people in the lobby watching." Light retorted,

"Don't you want me to come back, Light-kun? I'm your friend after all." There was something about the way L had emphasised 'friend'. "The only friend that would chain himself to a suspect."

'Chain?' Saika echoed mentally in utter shock. She made a face, "Wrong image! Ew!" she whacked a hand on her forehead, squinting her eyes shut. Everyone in the room stared at her in pregnant silence.

Meanwhile,

"**Heyey, Rookie..." **Ryuk landed with a thud beside Sin, on top of a tall building.** "Enjoying the view?"**

"**Just when I thought there was peace in my remaining piece of mind, you come along." **Sin replied in an annoyed tone.

"**There's no such thing as peace." **Ryuk cackled,** "You of all shinigami dropped your Note in this world, huh? You learn too much from me, Rookie." **

"**..."**

"**Eh? You did it for that girl didn't you?" **Ryuk cackled even more, rolling around,

"**Go and dig a hole and crawl in it, Ryuk." **Sin flew off moodily. Ryuk followed,

"**Speaking of holes, where did ya put your other one?"**

"**My other what?"**

"**Your other Note." **

"**I buried it somewhere in the Realm, somewhere where a thief like you can't find it." **Sin growled, swerving to the left and having Ryuk yelp as he smashed through a building. Ryuk caught up with the masked shinigami,

"**But it was mine in the first place; I just gave it to you because--"**

"**Because you thought it was funny to swap it. Unfortunately for you though, I retrieved it back; you always hide shit under your fucking apple tree. I was going to ask that old fart before for another Note… I guess he knew I was being greedy. That rotten fag."** Sin snorted before Ryuk asked curiously,

"**Do you have enough life span for yourself, Rookie Sin?"**

"**What's the matter Ryuk, think you'll be bored without me after all this trouble you've made with the humans?" **Sin scowled, yet hinting a smirk.

"**At least I didn't fall in love with a mangy human."** It was Sin's turn to hit a building. However he caught Ryuk off guard as he zoomed out of the side wall and smashed into the other shinigami.

"**I am not in love with her**." Sin hissed, flapping his ripped wings dangerously. Ryuk laughed even more,

"**Your overreaction begs to differ, Sin."**

"**I'm not in love. Fuck, I don't even have a heart**!" Sin stuffed his skeletal hand into the cracks of his chipped ribs and pulled out what looked like a rotten, black sponge with disconnected veins that looked like strings, dangling in the air.

Ryuk stared at the thing.

Crushing the dead remains of his heart and turning it into ash, Sin said lowly, **"I am not in love with a human."**

"**Then prove it." **Ryuk said with his maniac grin.** "Kill her."**

"**Kill her?" **Sin repeated,** "Why should I?"**

"**To prove you don't love her." **Ryuk chuckled and flew back. This time, it was Sin whom was following Ryuk,

"**Why the hell should I what you say, to prove some stupid statement of yours?" **demanded Sin, flying as fast as the wind would push him—Ryuk stopped suddenly and grabbed Sin's wing, stopping him also. The two floated a certain distance from a window.

"**You don't want to kill a simple human like her?" **Sin saw Saika against the wall, watching what looked like a group of people crowding by a computer desk, or standing by some furniture.** "C'mon, use your buried Note and end her life." Sin grabbed Ryuk's wing and twisted it, **

"**I will do it my own way. But what would I get in return?" **

"**Owowowowowowow!" **Ryuk whined, as Sin snapped his wing back**, "What do you mean in return? I'm just telling you to kill this mortal so you won't do anything stupid...like die and not giving me your Note for instance."**

"**And what you've caused isn't stupid?" **hissed Sin,

"**Falling in love with a mortal is more stupid then causing havoc on the world." **Ryuk shrugged him off,** "In my eyes anyway."**

"**I have a theory about the human heart." **Sin turned his sight to Saika in the window,** "If I do her my way... I'll prove it true."**

"**What's the theory? Hey, answer me alr--"**Sin grabbed his wing again,

"**Help me and you'll find out." Sin **pushed himself away from Ryuk and flew out of sight. Ryuk cracked his wing back into place and cracked his neck,

"**Man what a bitch." **he mumbled.

x

"There's no doubt about it…" Aizawa said in a light, shaky voice, "He's the real L."

"But…. But that's impossible!" spluttered Matsuda,

"Shinigami's was considered to be impossible."

"Seeing is believing…" Saika murmured to herself,

"Show your self then, Ryuuzaki." Light challenged, his finger twitching slightly, "And we will see."

There was a knock on the door. Matsuda ran and opened it… and dropped his jaw. There, stood L.

**TBC**

**There well…. I tried to make this chapter sound exciting, but it just made Sin look more evil. But I promise much more in the next chapter. Please bear with me! XD Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have the power to own Death Note??

A/N: Second Last chapter… I can't believe I've already gone this far.

X

The rest of the investigation team glanced at the computer, and then back at the somehow-alive L.

"I-It can't be." Matsuda stepped back, in dead shock.

"I'm back." L said in a dull, low voice.

"R-Ryuuzaki…" Light stepped forward, "We thought… you--"

"I was given a second chance, apparently." L walked in, hopped onto a chair. Without looking up he pointed at the computer screen, "The one who you spoke to is my future successor… if I fail this chance." Saika shifted her foot slightly, swallowing, daring not to say another word. 'Stay where you are, Sai… you're involved enough.' L thought darkly.

"How did you escape death?" Light asked, sitting opposite of L. "A shinigami?"

"I didn't escape death, Light-kun." L corrected in a low, icy voice, "I already died. While I've been dead you have been taking care of the Investigation I see."

"Yes." Light nodded,

"And what have you done thus far for the capture of Kira?" L looked away from Light's dangerously startled face and picked up a newspaper from the table. "Hn… three more people dead, Yagami-kun. How very disappointing…"

'Why you…' Light gritted his teeth.

"It's strange, isn't it?" L glanced at Light unblinkingly, "With you as Kira, it's strange seeing everyone still alive. I suppose there's a lot more use in them for the future."

"R-Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro exclaimed, outraged, "You're still--"

"Even after you've died, you still accuse me of being Kira?" Light frowned, "How must I prove myself, once again, that I'm not Kira? The shinigami killed you; Rem."

"So you're pointing out that Rem had been behind all those murders?"

"She's disappeared however so--"

There was a slight static noise before Yagami Light could finish his sentence…

"_What is it, Misa?" _

"_Light-kun, Misa had to pull you out because only Light-kun should know."_

"_What?" _

"_The real L is alive!"_

"_...that's not possible. I killed him."_

"_Misa saw another shinigami floating in front of a hotel window, so Misa went to what the level the window was on and heard L's familiar voice!"_

"_Misa, you must've been mistaken--"_

"_Misa wouldn't lie! Misa heard him! Misa SAW him--"_

"_You WHAT? You let him see you?"_

"_The door opened so quickly! Misa didn't know they knew I was there--"_

"_...who's 'they'?" _

"_Manami Saika."_

"_Her?" _

"_And there was another one, but Misa didn't have time to look at his face clearly nor his name--" _

"_You said there was another shinigami?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Ryuk?" _

"_**Don't ask me, how the hell am I supposed to know?"** _

"_What's the name of the Hotel?"_

There was another slight static noise before the voices stopped. Everyone stared at Saika, who held up her phone. "Yes I was eavesdropping." She said quietly, "But I acquired special evidence that not even you can't avoid, Yagami Light." She pressed a button.

"_...that's not possible. I killed him."_

"And what's that supposed to be?" Light laughed as if this were a joke. But inside—WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU!

"That… was so simple that I think it can work well with us." L said with a stupefied looking face. He turned to Light whom had a bead of sweat rolling down his temple… "What do you have to say to that, Light-kun?"

'Or rather it should be. What do you have to confess to that, Light-kun', Sai thought bitterly, 'Nah Sai… don't get cocky and shut up… let L work from here on.'

"What do I have to say to that?" Light almost snorted, folding his arms with a smile as everyone in the room watched him, "A poorly made video to frame me, that's what." L held out this pale hand and Saika slowly placed her phone in his hand.

"It has today's date, time…" he replayed a bit of it, "And has your voices. This will be used against you, Kira--"

"I am not Kira!" Light growled in defence—

"There's no use denying it, Light, you're nothing but a murderer—how else--"

"Shut the fuck up!" Light screamed and pointed a gun suddenly at Saika, walking straight to her and placing it against her forehead. His eyes were twitching, he was breathing heavily, "Kira isn't a murder. HE'S JUSTICE--" WHAM. Saika and Misa screamed subconsciously, with Saika ducking and Misa just watching wide eyed. Light fell and hit his head on the corner of the table, whilst L stood on his feet that had collided with Light just seconds before.

"I am justice." L said lowly. "You're just someone who wants to be praised 'God'."

"I am God… this world is rotten. It needs me." Light whispered darkly, attempting to get up. However Matsuda jumped and straddled him, trying to get his cuffs. "Get off me! Matsuda!" Light shouted angrily, "I AM KIRA DAMMIT! I AM JUSTICE! **I AM JUSTICE!**"

"Like I said; I'm justice." L said dully and turned away to see Saika smiling slowly. 'She thinks it's over?' he thought amused, 'Huh…wait… it is kind of over…'

Matsuda and Aizawa held Light down as best as they could (Matsuda fumbling with the cuffs whilst Aizawa holding Light down). "Hurry up!"

"Well stop pressuring me!" Matsuda scowled at Aizawa. With their attentions diverted, Light took his chance; reached up, grabbed the gun--

**BANG!** Saika's heart twisted in horror, as L fell on a knee. **BANG!** Blood squirted from where the bullets hit and splattered on the floor. **BANG! BANG BANG BANG! **Light's eyes glared at his fallen opponent,

"I am justice. You are all nothing without your God." Light hissed with a twitching smile. "Try and resurrect once more…L…"

"L!" Saika ran to the fallen detective. "No…not again… n-no…" The light had already began to fade from L's eyes as he took her arm shakily,

"I-I…. I-I…."

"Don't speak." She sobbed and held him against her, "Don't speak! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" she screamed, "RYUUZAKI NEEDS HELP DAMMIT!"

L seemed to have wanted to say something, but closed his mouth sighing softly. His eyes shed no tears, as he stared at Sai's flooded ones. He opened his mouth once more; "No…more…tears."

Saika choked down a sob and bent down, kissing him softly. For a few minutes she held him but to everyone it felt like eternity. She began to rock backwards and forwards. No one dared move… "I'll save you again. I'll keep saving you until we can finally live together in peace." She whispered, sliding L on the ground gently… she stood up and picked up the gun and stared at Light whom was tied to the chair, a tape over his mouth. "Kira… you…YOU!" she screamed and pointed it at him. Her eyes began to shine with tears, yet none dared escape. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Stop her!" Soichiro shouted, and Matsuda grabbed her,

"No!" Saika shouted angrily, "I WANT HIS HEAD! **I WANT HIS HEAD!**"

"I'll do it for you." Matsuda whispered squinting his eyes slightly, snatching the gun and whirling around. BAM! "I trusted you! I've always been loyal to you…Light-kun." He said shakily, BAM! More blood splattered to the ground… Soichiro fell on his knees, his hands on his face. Light's glare never faded from Sai's memory.

Saika dragged her feet to L once more and knelt down. She lifted his head onto her lap. "Sin…" she whispered. The shinigami heeded her call.

"**Hai?"** "Sin stared down at her.

"Let me get his life back… before he really is gone forever…" she said quietly.

"**He's already gone."**

"No he's not… his soul… he's--"

"**No. Listen, foolish human."** Sin growled impatiently, **"Don't you see, you can't interfere with Death. With the second chance, I guess L got lucky, but Death itself wasn't satisfied--"**

"YOU'RE DEATH ITSELF!" Sai screamed, "YOU'RE A DEATH GOD! BRING L BACK SIN! PLEASE! I just want to be with him again…" she muffled her sobs in L's stiffened chest. "I can't help it…"

"**You brought L back once. But his second death proved that it was already his time to die anyway."**

"He…was…KILLED BY A FUCKING NOTE BOOK!" Saika shouted angrily. She stopped when Sin thrust a black note under her nose.

"**I had another note hidden. I retrieved it… for this moment.**" Sin said quietly. **"You know what to do with it."** She took it and stared at it. Soichiro took his son down and cradled him in his arms… the rest in the room either remained quiet or walked out to get fresh air… hoping to wake up and find this was all a dream… Saika had a pen in her hand (courtesy of Sin).

"**You can be with him once more… just write your name." **Sin said, touching her forehead with a skeletal finger. **"He's waiting for you. The reason why I had even dropped this note wasn't just to save you… it was for show."**

"W-What do you mean…" murmured Saika, her eyes set on L's haunting face.

"**Up until now… it's been nothing but lies."** Sin went on, **"I wanted to see how far humans would go for their loved ones."**

"Everything… from you…to me…was a lie…" Saika whispered softly…

"**Yes."** The pen ready at the page… 'M'…'a'…'n'…'a'…'m'…'I'…

"Wait for me…" Saika murmured, "L…" 'S'…'a'…'i'… The pen was grabbed from her, as was the Note.

Near stared down at her, his eyes sharp. "Don't." he said not as softly as he expected it to be. "L wouldn't approve."

"…heh…" Saika looked at him sadly, "You're L now."

"…just call me N. Or Near. I don't care." Near thrust the Note back into Sin's hands.

"**I'm done."** Sin snapped irritably and flew out the window, followed by a mocking Ryuk. Sai settled the passed L once more, down on the floor. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She bolted out the room, leaving Near surprised.

"SIN!" Saika screamed.

"**Oh yeah. Her memory."** Sin and Ryuk stopped in mid air and turned. Sin watched Saika run out, calmly. **"Saika…"**

"SIN! TELL ME EVERYTHING WASN'T A LIE!" Saika fled down the steps and ran to the street. She spotted a large truck speeding down the road. Sin twitched a wing. Ryuk cackled, shaking.

SCREEEEEEEEECH. CRASH.

"**I never knew I'd like a human. A shinigami should never have those sort of feelings. I will not be killed by a human. A mere girl. Instead, it will be the other way around." **Sin spoke, through his mask. His mask of lies.

X

L: You…. I….I'm dead again. Great.

Light: I'm dead too.

L: Let's be dead together.

Steph: Stop being depressed the story's not finished yet! Please review everybody. I was trying my best here not to rush this one since it's an important one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Epilogue

Disclaimer: Never shall I be good enough to own Death Note (sob)

A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUN!! The end is near!! DUNDUNDUNDUUUN!!

x

Four years have passed to the day where everything had gone wrong. Almost. Kira was gone and the world returned to normal; with good people and even the bad. Four years… since the death of;

_L Lawliet_

_October 31, 1979 – November 5, 2004_

Near stared at the grave stone with his passed idol's name engraved on it. "Strange how you never knew his age and true name." he spoke softly looking down at a figure in a wheelchair. "You loved him nevertheless." Saika twitched a finger slightly, bending down. Near, predicting this, quickly helped her kneel on her useless legs. He released her slowly and watched her place a little box carved with gold around the corners. He recognized that box.

Four years back, the true L had entrusted Near a box to give to Saika if his death would occur. He recognized how the lock from Sai's necklace was handcrafted into the outside of the box. He was also entrusted with the key… it was still a necklace however. He gave that key to Saika. L's key. What was in the box, he never found out as he thought only Saika should know. He remembered giving that box to her in the hospital, where she was in critical condition from being hit by that truck. She could not use her legs again. And she couldn't speak. Near wasn't sure whether it was her not wanting to speak or it was just that she couldn't. If she wouldn't have wanted to speak, she was doing a good job because she never spoke a word or smiled a smile after she left that hospital. And if she _wouldn't_ walk… well… let's just say that four years without walking, she might as well have _forgotten_ how to walk.

Saika placed the box carefully in front of the grave stone… and placed a rose on it. Near watched her mouth open slightly, "I…" her voice was raspy from such a long period of not using it. "…will always love you." She did not cry. She just… smiled. But it wasn't that smile she had many years ago, Near noticed. There was a breeze blowing past them. Their hair waved to the gentle wind… Sai breathed in the scent… L's scent. She closed her eyes, listening to its whispers. _His_ whispers. They were cold… they ran down her spine… just like his voice had done a long time ago. Near helped her up, once more, onto the wheelchair.

"I want to walk forward…Near." She said, her voice still raspy, "…like I should have done… all those years ago…" Near said nothing; his hands in his pockets and his white shirt rippling slightly in the wind. "… but my legs…" he swore he heard her chuckle softly.

"You didn't have to will to try back then." He finally said.

"Back then…" she echoed.

"I'll take you to the hospital." He placed a soft, white blanket on her, wrapping it around her so she wouldn't get chilled, and pushed the wheelchair away, the soft squeaking of the wheels echoing in the wind that followed them. They never turned back. _"Everything will be okay."_

_xXx_

Chains jingled. Lots of chains. Raspy breathing… growling… the atmosphere darkening…

"Wait til I'm free…" Mello whispered, his eyes wider than usual…his hair matted and dirty… he was chained to the ground. His clothes were ripped… his flesh… was rotting. "HUUUAAARRRGGGHH! I'LL KILL YOU NEAR! I'LL KILL YOU! AND SAIKA! YOUR NAMES WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE WRITTEN DOWN! BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Oh shut the fuck up ya lil brat." Ryuk said, his mouth full of rotten apples. "And you brought him here why, Rookie?" Sin said nothing but continued to watch the Human world below.

"You're life spans will be mine… mine… MINE!" Mello howled, two great black and white wings sprouting from his back, covered in black blood, "GYAHAHAHAHAHAA! I can see you all dead… dying… dead… the light leaving your eyes! GYAHAHAHAHAAAA!" The Shinigami Realm echoed with laughter… Mello's laughter…

The End.

Steph: Nice of you to join us Sin. And Near!

Near: Saika and I are going to die aren't we…

Sin: Not if I can help it.

L and Light: o.0 Oh?

Steph: (kicks Sin out the window) Eheh, that's another story I think! Thank you very much to everyone's support; it would have never finished if it weren't for you guys!! I thought I'd add in Mello in the end, just to show where he went! In the manga I don't think Mello would've been this evil but…………… n.n!! I'll see you all around! Whoo! Finished! (goes to celebrate with countless bottles of saki. And anime!)


End file.
